Drakiden Ruby
by GeneralAllenWalker
Summary: We all know the Story how Yang and Ruby went into Forest and were saved by Qrow. But how would RWBY Play out when someone else "saves" Ruby. This Person changes Ruby and stripps her humanity away. But will the Body of a Monster be enough to to make Ruby a Monster? Non-human Monster Ruby, not Grimm Ruby, Horror Genre because of the Drakids, also contains, Action, Romance, Adventure
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Hello Folks, welcome to my first little story, English is not my native language, what will surly be noticed by the dear readers of my story so please be not to harsh with me. This story is rated M for blood, extreme heavy violence, possible sexual content and other things. We wish you much fun.**

 **RWBY does not belong to me. The concept of the Drakide does belong to me.**

Ruby opend her eyes slowly, carefully only to close them immediately because of the intense pain this action caused. It was similar to a hot rusty nail who made his way through her head and it sent antagonizing sparks of pain rumbling through her whole body. What had happened?

The last thing what she could remember was that she and Yang were on a trip to their mom. Yang had promised her, that they would soon arrive at a Place where their new mom was. That was strange and confusing thing though because her big sis had told her that that women would be their new mom, but they had already a mom. Summer Rose was after all their mom and she was just at a journey at the moment and would come back home. Ruby couldn´t wait till she was back. In her eyes was she a Super-Mom, who would utterly destroy everyone who wanted to harm her babies while also being able to cook the world´s best cookies. Dad was behaving ultra weird in the last time. He just sat around while doing nothing but drinking and shouting many bad words. Yang also cried a lot and not even her funny tricks could bring her to smile again. It had seemed really important for Yang that she came along so she did.

The place where the new mom was was very far away and she couldn´t walk so far but her genius sister had anticipated that and brought a cart with her in which she laid down to sleep a little bit. She had a truly terrifying nightmare! And not the " Evil Qrow/ Yang / Taiyang eat all her cookies" kind of nightmare but a really scary one.

It was a terrible dream. She was inside the cart, where she slept and saw how some Grimm baddies attacked Yang. It was like in one of the stories, which mommy Summer always told her and Yang when they went to bed. In these stories would always a hero come and save the beautiful maiden in distress, who would then marry the hero. After the nice end of such a story, she would always sing some really pretty songs.

In her dream came also someone to save them. It wasn´t a knight in a shining armor though, but a women with long black hair and scary slitted eyes. The mere presence of that women filled her with fear and she saw that Yang also trembled like a leaf. Ruby wanted nothing more than to get away while the women tore the Grimm with her claw-like hands apart, but she was wrapped up in a blanket and couldn´t move.

Yang questioned her whether she was her mother or not bur her only reply was a scary smile filled with huge sharp teeth. Her sister cried and tried to run away but the women kicked her against the cart.

Ruby started to cry when the women lifted her with her long scaly tail out of the cart. She cut into her own right arm and did the same thing with Ruby´s arm. She grabbed then her hand and some of her blood together with some sort of dark glow flowed into her body. As everything went dark came her severely bleeding sister from behind and hit the head of the monster-women with a stick which caused her to let Ruby go.

She fell back into the, now with blood stained, cart and the last thing she saw before everything went completely dark was how the monster picked Yang up.

Luckily that horrible dream was now over. She somehow managed to force her eyes open, although this action alone caused her so much pain that she nearly cried.

"She is awake!" screamed somebody and she saw Yang´s and Qrow´s faces. But something was wrong. Yang recoiled in terror, took her head between her hand and began to scream madly. What happened? Ruby looked at her relatives with big, confused, silver eyes. Slitted eyes.

Qrow cursed silently, when he looked into the inhuman eyes of his niece. How should explain that to her? Ruby´s eyes weren´t the only things that had changed. Most of her skin were now clad in ruby red scales, scales so hard that nothing but specialized weapon were capable of piercing them. Wings and a Tail graced her back. How should he explain her that she wasn´t human any longer? That she was a predator now. One which even her closest friends would fear. Her presence alone would cause anyone near unexplainable fear. The fear of pray who was in vicinity of it´s worst enemy. An enemy who was superior to the pray in every way. One who was known to humanity as an unbelievable brutal, vicious man-eater. Qrow knew that Drakide were somehow capable of turning themselves into humans but he had no Idea how Ruby should be able to achieve that skill. She could maybe limit the fear that others will feel with the help of concentrated self control but that would take time. Much time. Who should train her? And she wasn´t the only one who needed help. Yang was clearly traumatized, partly because the Drakid was seconds away from eating her, when he arrived and because she thought that what happened to her sister was her fault. Her entire head was an open wound and he had to activate her Aura to save her. Whatever the women did to Ruby it activated her Aura to, probably so that her body could survive the extreme changes that happened and were still happening. Even with the help of her Aura it had been a very close call. "Was that her plan all along? She fled immediately when I arrived, instead of just killing me and then finishing her meal. I was no real danger to an Alpha-Drakide, especial not without _reaper_." wondered he but these were Questions he could figure out later, now he had to explain a couple of things to his niece. It didn´t matter how that would hurt both of them.

"Look Ruby" he began, "something happened to you."

 **Soooooo this is start of my story. It is a bit short but future chapters will be far bigger.**

 **Critical Reviews are welcome. I am a newcomer here after all**


	2. Prolog Part 2

**Prolog part 2**

 **I sincerely hope that the Prolog was fine, I´ve made some adjustments to it, if not please write me your critics or suggestions in the reviews and have much fun with the first real chapter of Drakiden Ruby.**

 **TBH4** : Good Questions. What pairings would you like to see? No Ruby wasn´t her goal but more of an opportunity by chance and more will be explained it future chapters

 **I don´t own RWBY. I do own the Drakide**

If Ruby should describe to someone how she felt right now, she wouldn´t exactly be able to do that. She would use words like loneliness, emptiness and sadness, but these words were so weak, small. They couldn´t possible be fit for her pain.

Two months had passed since the events that ruined Ruby´s world. Her life has been hell. Yang was avoiding her like the plague, they only saw each other when they came home from school, after that her sister treated her like she didn´t even exist. Her father simply broke, first the death of his beloved wife and then Ruby turning into a monster, he just couldn´t take it. Yeah she knew now that Summer, her mommy, her super-mom was dead and that she would never come back. Ruby would never hear her goodnight stories or her beautiful voice again. She would never ever taste her cookies again, because she was gone. In her whole life wasn´t a single time where she cried so much like in the past two months. She had no tears left to spend.

"She would have probably thought of me as a monster as well. I am after all a monster." thought the little girl and let out a loud giggle that lacked any happiness. "That´s right I am a monster."

Even Qrow was gone. He said that he would search for a possible treatment for her "condition", but Ruby didn´t believe that. He just wanted to be away from the monster his niece had become.

She started going to school again, but everyone hated her there, even her former friends! The coat and all the clothing she had to wear to conceal her _changes_ made her an outsider, on who everyone picked on. The fear that people felt when they were near her drove even her best friends away.

And one time when a group of older boys were especially mean to her, she snapped. It didn´t matter that they were more, bigger and older, she had the body, instincts and reflexes of an Apex-Predator. Only the intervention of the teachers stopped her from actually killing the boys.

After that she was only the monster everyone was afraid of. Ruby started soon think of herself as a monster. She was the one who had no friends. She was the one, who even the teachers were afraid of. She was the one who was disliked by her very own family. Ruby isolated herself from the outside world and spent most of her time in her Room. Alone. Crying. And then the dreams started.

The dreams were the worst. They always started the same. She was either in the school or at home. She was naked, her Wings, Tail and Skin clearly visible to the world. Her scales were pitch black instead of their normal ruby red colour. Not that anyone was there to see her. The pupils, the teachers, the sanitary staff everyone was dead. She had killed them. Her body acted on it´s own and she had to see, _feel_ how she killed and ate. When she was finished with the school she would always go to her home. Everyone who encountered or tried to fight her died.

She would enter her home and the first thing she saw was always Taiyang. He laid drunk on the couch, unable to recognize his doom. She would kill him and then would Yang come into the room. She would scream at the sight of her standing over the brutally mauled corpse of their father and try to run away from her. But she was way faster. Whenever she catches her sister, she gave her a taste of how she felt when she was left alone by her and the world.

The death of her big sis was the slowest and messiest of all. The leftovers of what, at one point in the past, had been a human body were devoured. She would then wake up, disgusted and terrified of herself.

But with each night and each dream she would find herself less disgusted. The sense of terror and disgust were slowly replaced by excitement and hunger. Ruby locked herself, but not into her room to be safe from those who despised her but to protect these from herself.

" _ **Why are interested in protecting these fools, who are nothing more than your pray?"**_

Ruby jumped startled of her bed. "Who is there?" asked the frightened girl. Nobody answered. "Maybe I´m just crazy."thought she, "it wouldn't surprise me."

" _ **Oh don't worry, you are not crazy! It would be more accurate to say that you finally reach conscience!"**_

Ruby gave slowly way back to the wall, while searching her whole room for something what could have said that. But there was nothing. Has she really gone mad? She briefly wondered if she should call for help, but soon rejected the Idea. Who would help her anyway?

 _ **Have no fear I won´t hurt you. In fact I will help you. I will tell you what you really are.**_

Normally Ruby would have easily recognize that this voice did not want to help her. She would have recognized it as something evil. But desperate and lonely, left alone by anyone she asked immediately: "Then tell me! Please! What…. What am I? Why do all my friends hate me now? Why? Why does Yang, my very own sister, avoid me now?"

" _ **You are a Drakide, a being that is above all and feared by all. Your "friends" hate you, because they can not bear being near to someone who's so far about them. Ruby, it is high time that you show them what they are. Prey. Meat running around. RIP them! Kill them! EAT THEM!**_

Ruby tore her eyes interfered open and shouted: "No, I'll never do that! Who are you at all!"she couldn't believe what she had heard. She winced as laughter filled the room.

" _ **Who I am?! WHO I AM?! WHO I AM!? I AM YOU!"**_

Ruby saw horrified, how a second Ruby materialized in front of her. She was completely black and it looked like blood had splattered all over her. Faster than Ruby could react, hit the black Ruby her in the chest. Her claw-hand just went through Ruby as if the clothing, scales and meat were simply not there. Ruby wanted to scream, but an icy cold shot through her body and froze her entirely and Ruby could only watch as the figure leaned forward and gave her a terrible kiss. She felt something happening inside of her and then was nothingness.

Yang turned restlessly back and forth in her sleep. The blonde girl laid firmly asleep in bed, exhausted from all the work that she had done. Doing all the things what summer had been doing before her death were hard enough. She was weary of all the fights that she had with Ruby´s bullies. And she he to look after Dad as well, But she was above all exhausted by the endless guilt that she felt and experienced every time, when she looked in the face of her sister. It was therefore understandable that she did not realize that someone opened the door to her bedroom. And that she didn´t notice how her silvery sister leaned over her.

Earlier:

"What do you mean with he is not present? Where is he?" asked Qrow vigorously Ozpin´s Secretary, Mia Brown. The shy women flinched markedly under his burning gaze. "He left a few days ago to protect a caravan of refugees. Professor Goodwitch, 4 hunters and 8 fourth yer students accompanied him. "I'm sure he will be back soon is." she replied shyly.

Qrow, who just wanted to take a Sip of his alcohol, was surprised. "I have no time to wait, the only one who might know how to help Ruby is Ozpin. Why had he to go to a mission right now? He has not even informed me, so it may have been nothing too important. Unless..." The recognition shot through his head like Ruby on sugar.

"Where is this caravan? Tell me now!"he roared at the Secretary. Intimidated she gave in him the dates of their last known location and Qrow stormed off immediately. He did not even try to avoid all the students and other obstacles in his path. They never know what hit them, Qrow moved with such speed, that he was even for older students nothing more than a black shadow.

"Damn it! The fact that Ozpin himself goes on a mission to find so many people, and that without informing me, means that the mission must involve something so enormously important that Ozpin couldn't lose any time. And there are only two things that are so important, namely the maidens and people with silver eyes. And Ruby, someone with silver eyes, had been attacked by a Drakide, which means that in this moment of Ozpin, Glynda and the other hunters are in danger of being attacked by creatures who they wouldn't be able to beat. Well Glynda and Oz can probably take a certain number of them down, but even they won´t survive if they were attacked by thirty Drakide or an Alpha-Drakid. I have to hurry!" thought the Branwen before turning himself into a crow.

 **That chapter Prolog Part 2 was originally bigger but then I decided to make two chapters out of it**

 **Who do you think is with the caravan. It is a future member of either team Juniper or RWBY.**

 **I also changed the Prolog a bit, corrected mistakes and wrote about 400 words more stuff and uploaded it again so check out if you read the updated or the original version of the first chapter.**


	3. Prolog Part 3

**Prolog Arc Part 3**

 **Welcome to Part 3 of the Prolog Arc. I´m sorry for the delay but for some reason broke my computer down and I all my documents are gone, so I had to write everything again.**

 **THB4:** Well this is not a sex/ lemon story and any pairings will take their time to develop. I generally have nothing against Yuri pairings itself but I just hate how they are handled in most of the stories. While there are some stories who do not do that, must do. Yuri Ruby is always ridiculously over sexualized, relationships are always so that they are started because the girl is aroused by the presence of the other alone and vice-verso. I think that is incredibly forced and really hard to read. I will think about your suggestions but these are the reason why a would rather not make them or not under these circumstances.

Pyrrha: She will be a good friend and but not a girlfriend. Plus she is not strong enough to stoop Ruby if her dark side overtakes. She would put up a good fight and could maybe even survive if she makes a barrier of iron around her, but that would be it.

Penny: Story reasons

Cinder: First Cinder will be human. Second Cinder isn´t so stupid and try to "pet" an Alpha-Drakid, especially if she only has one half of the Maiden Powers. Third Story reason

The Weiss scenario you had: Well no, only very special people can be turned into a Drakid, so Winter will be human. Weiss will become Ruby´s rival at beacon and constantly try to surpass Ruby in anything, but will also become a good friend. I personally think that RWBY could have given Ruby and Weiss a bit of Sasuke and Naruto rivalry, cause Weiss comes from a famous family and has a big sister Idol, who is very similar to her but well better in anything. Ruby on the other side is childish, socially awkward and some mysterious power.

Yang: HMMMMMMMMMMM No comment.

This is not final however, if you could specialize the different pairings more I could change my mind. Nonetheless were your different scenarios very creative and good but they wouldn´t be compatible with how I want the story to happen (Well except the Yang one). But I would love to discuss some things about this story with you. Would you mind becoming a Beta Reader for me?

 **FoxyFoxation:** read further to find out what happens to Yang

The small town of Aringtown, part of the Kingdom of Vale, had been a lovely village once. Being surrounded by thick Forests and located on a cliff gave it a fair share of natural protection and what was one of two reasons why it had survived so long, despite being days away from civilization.

The second reason, that had ensured it´s survival was the constant presence of a famous hunter family, who founded the village. The Arc family. Aringtown was, in it´s nearly seventy year long history, saved multiple times by the Arc hunters.

The Arc´s taught the people of their village how to fight and even trained them in tactical maneuvers. And should the need ever arise could the people easily evacuated with the help of bullheads.

Two months ago requested the town evacuation. But neither the sent Bullheads nor the people of Aringtown ever came back. So Vale sent now their finest to find out what had occurred in the "safe" Town. And until now has yet to arrive a response.

So where were the inhabitants of Aringtown? Where were the hunters? Where they all dead?

"There were countless of them, Beowulfs, Ursa, King Taijitu and Death Stalkers. Griffons and Nevermore darkened the Sky. We were surrounded and outnumbered 40 to 1. They had overtaken the city defenses and were everywhere. It seemed that our fate and the fate of Warsaw was sealed."

Jaune hold his breath while he heard what the red haired Hunter said. "How did you make it out of there alive?" asked his older Sister Michaela Renji.

"We didn´t fought them head on, that would´ve been suicide. We hide, we fired at them out of windows, from the house ambushed cut their force into pockets and destroyed each one of them. Most of the city was wasteland after the end of the battle but we had won. We stayed most of the time in the underground of the city and I can´t describe how it stunk!" explained the twenty-seven year old huntsman to the numerous children who were around him. They immediately stormed him with Questions. What was his weapon? How Grimm he had killed? What was his semblance?

"Not so fast, not so fast. Also my weapon is a sword called Zabimaru. It is ….."

Jim Senarius Arc was a hero for many. An extraordinary able military commander. Someone to who had the respect of the men and women who served under him. He was known to make no difference between Human and Faunus and to fiercely punish racism. But that was not everything. He loved the taste of hot chocolate in the morning. He was a wonderful parent and a loving father. He was a romantic who brought his wife still flowers and took her out for dates. He was absolute butter in the hands of his wife and crumbled with the speed of light together when his adorable daughters pulled the "hurt sad puppy look on him". Especially Ellen´s silver eyes were capable of striking the mighty warrior with just a single glance down.

Drinking a sip of delicious hot chocolate( my Lord Monty bless his wife), Jim Arc took one last at the children and the turned to Ozpin around. "How long till we reach the extraction point?" asked he the Beacons Headmaster.

"About two hours." came the answer. " Why did bring all these people into the wild Jim. From what I heard were at constant march for the last twenty days. If it weren´t for the fact that most of had their Auras activated by your family, they would be dead now! Even with their Auras was that a dangerous thing to do! So why? What happened that you would resort to such things? Why didn´t you take the direct route? What happened to the other half of Aringtown´s inhabitants?"

Jim sighed, horrible images skimming through his head and answered: "I thought that you´d ask that Oz. I am a hunter and a soldier. I´ve seen a fair share of thinks I´d like to forget, but the things that happened surpasses everything I´ve ever seen or could have imagined." His eyes became classy, as if he was at some place far away. "It was unimaginable horrible. It wasn´t a Grimm attack, there never was one. The _things_ that attacked us, who slaughtered most of my people and forced the rest to flee, they weren´t Grimms. Everything started roughly two months ago. Mathilde Blau disappeared. That wasn´t anything special, the had loved to play hide. We found what was left of her two days later. A group of merchants found her bones. Someone had burst them open to get the mark in them. We thought at the beginning that it had been Grimm and searched after them. But there were no Grimm, in fact the forest were completely void of all life. Grimm, Rabbits, Deer, Birds, everything had fled. Something evil had come and they were smart enough to run while they still could. We mourned and returned to our normal lives. And then, then hell itself came to our village." Jim felt how tears streamed down his face while he was lost in his memories. Memories of friends and comrades, who had died such cruel deaths.

"It started a couple of days later. People began to disappear. Kids who played, young Couples who hide for alone time, Men, who patrolled. They even disappeared from their homes and houses. And we never found any trace of them. Until these monsters changed their attacks."

"The family Tyson were among the lucky few, who were spared from the disappearances. Maybe that was intentional, maybe not. I don´t now. They were a big family. Everybody liked them. Five Kids, two boys and three girls. Old lady Ariga, who was practically the grandmother of she whole neighborhood. She always told the younger ones stories for life. The Parents, Surgen and Marianne. They were torn apart in their very own home.

Or that was what we had initially assumed. Because we had heard nothing, we thought they would be killed in his sleep, but when we investigated their remains we found out that they had been alive for a long time. The voice cords had been cut so they could not scream. In each and every one. After that we knew that we had to flee. We contacted the nearest settlement and requested an evacuation by Bullheads. We saw already how the Bullheads approached, we had already prepared everything and then something came out of the jungle. We could see not much, but we could see one thing: It weren´t Grimm. They took four of the Bullheads down, before the pilots had even the chance to properly grasp the situation. The rest of the Bullheads fired with their Gattlings at the creatures, but it brought them nothing. They were just ripped to shreds as if their steel Armor was made out of paper. We saw the last one going down and then the screaming started. I've heard in my entire life never someone screaming that way. Then we dug us in, sent a message to beacon, and hoped that upon your arrival some of us would still be there. And in that night we found finally out how the attackers looked like. It was dark and I just brought Jaune in bed when I heard screams from the ground floor. I grabbed Crocea Mors and rushed down. There stood _something_ in the kitchen. It was at least three meters tall, was completely covered by scales, had a long tail and huge wings. And it looked human, Oz, human! It had taken Ellen from her room and wanted to do something with her arms when Jean came in. She shot the thing with a type 3 Dustmagnum and completely depleted it´s ammunition in the face of this thing and the bullets just bounced off. It had noticed me but obviously thought that I was no danger and continued to do something with Ellen. That changed however when I did slashed her wing of. For some reason could Crocea Mors cut it´s scales with ease. It let my daughter go and wiped me with a slap in the face against the nearest wall. It was as if I weighted nothing and if I hadn´t possessed such a huge Aura, this slap in the face would have swept my head from my shoulders. So it just broke almost my neck. I managed to bring my shield up to block one of it´s claws and the force behind the attack drove me through the wall into the next room. I tried to hit it with Crocea Mors but she grabbed my arm and broke it like a dry twig, before she threw me through the entire hallway. All the time Jean hadn´t stopped shooting so I shouted to her, that she should get the children and run while it was busy with me. Just when it was about to finish me it suddenly fell down. All the noise woke up Jaune and witnessed how his father was about to be killed. He had took my sword and rammed it in it´s leg. That made it angry. Very angry. It grabbed Jaune at the throat, lifted him up and began to choke him. It had it´s tail slung around me and I could only see how it killed my son slowly. At this moment, the unthinkable happened. Jaune began to glow, his aura activated itself and light is spread on the monster and turned it into a human women. In the next moment shot Jean her in the head. She had brought the children out of the House and came back just in time to see what had happened. After that I drummed up the rest of Aringtown, showed them the woman and persuaded them to leave the settlement." "And then you went in the rain forest, where this shape-shifter were not capable of tracking you, because the forest was too dense?" concluded Ozpin, who had heard the whole speech carefully. 'Yes. But even then, we were not safe. Our force dwindled down with each day, with each night that passed." answered he."Ozpin, old friend, what was this thing and why could Jaune turn into a human?" he asked. He had to know, what was going on damnit! He already had a suspicion of what it was, but he needed a confirmation. It was simply not possible that the Drakide, the horror from the ancient times, were back.

Ozpin sighed. It was worse than he had expected. After what he had heard of the arc leader, it was obvious what attacked them. "Jim, I think you know what those things were. Especially if one considers the history of the family arc." answered he and saw how his counterpart sharply inhaled air. He had already suspected it, something what by no means surprised Ozpin. After all, the family Arc was one of the three families, who were responsible for the defeat and the supposed eradication of these monsters.

One of the three families, who were given special powers, which allowed them to fight against the almost invincible beings that the Alpha-Drakid were. Inheritable secondary semblances, which were given by the race, who himself belonged to the Drakiden, before they were corrupted and changed by the evil.

"So it were really Drakid, that explains why they could change people could change, but why could Jaune force them into that form?" asked Jim and turned around to look at his children. "We can discuss that later. People should be able to now again more or less running and we don't want the Drakiden still get us?" said Ozpin and rose up. His opposite nodded and began to call the people together. "We have to hurry. If we have to fight against Drakid, the hunters and students I have with me are by far not enough! I have to notify immediately the patrol!" Thought Ozpin, while holding quiet outer attitude that was the stark opposite of how he really felt. He took his scroll out of his pocket and wrote Glynda and the remaining teams, to come back to the site. Team BARF, Renji, Ichigo and Zoro wrote back, but team SOOM, and Martella didn´t. Ozpin activated, without hesitation, the second function of the scrolls, which allowed him to see what was in the sight of the camera.

What he saw was Martella´s head. He hesitated briefly and activated the listening function. "AAAAAHHHH! JUST KILL US! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAARRRRHHHGGG hear!"echoed from the device. Ozpin eyes hardend and he activated the last special function of the scrolls. A mini explosive device built into the devices to destroy them if they were to fall into the hands of the enemy. All students and hunters wore the scrolls near their body and, although the explosion was not strong enough to penetrate the aura of the average hunter or student, it more was thab enough to give those who couldn´t be saved a quick end after their auras were used up as sufficiently to the sufferer. Ozpin knew that he did them a favor.

He raced to Jim and Glynda down while people packed their belongings. "They are here Jim, Glynda,! Team SOOM and Martella are dead. Jim, tell your people to leave their things and to start running! The Bullheads are near! Glynda you have to stay here with me stay and stop them! ". In the next moment, all hell broke loose.

Ozpin felt something ramming him with the force of a freight train and pushed him through trees, dirt and stone. That of course was not enough to penetrate the man´s powerful aura, but that was not what the beast wanted. It wrapped its tail around Ozpin arms, held him with one hand on the ground, while ramming Ozpin head with the other hand in the hard ground.

But Ozpin wouldn´t be Ozpin, (aka the cockroach who just didn´t die ,as his enemies called him) if he would go so easy down. Within the time spawn of a few milliseconds his aura expanded to a large green ball, and pushed the drakide away and he hit it with a lightning fast strike of his cane against it´s throat.

Drakid Skin was, apart from some few substances, impenetrable, but was not immune against the force behind a mighty blow. With a compressed air tube, an indestructible skin brought nothing. In the next moment, the dying Monster shot up and kicked him into the next tree, while he cursed his own stupidity.

"Oz you stupid idiot! This is not the first time that you're fighting these things! They have aura!"

Ozpin didn´t even try to dodge the Drakide attacked him again. He choose to create a massive barrier of green energy instead, a fraction of a second before the Drakide could reach him. And one had to say, the sight of a Drakide, one of the deadliest and most brutal things on this planet, sticking, like a fly on a car, on Ozpin shield and slowly sliding down, had a certain humor value.

Ozpin directed all his energies from the bubble in his arms and legs, what gave him the speed of an only slightly drunk Qrow in beast mode gave and the force of a Tai Yang, after he catched someone flirting with his wives. The Drakide was a speed type, they were much faster than the force types, which meant that they were faster than a trained Hunter, but were significantly smaller and weaker.

That they faster than the average Hunter was impressive, but against Ozpin it was not nearly quick enough. Ozpin was moving so fast that it looked like the Drakide was not fighting against one but dozens of Ozpins. That meant for the Drakide, well she was experiencing now how a rubber ball felled. She did not even have the chance to defend herself, attacks came from all sides. Each hit cracked to a bone, each shock moved a whirl.

Ozpin emerged from the right side and rammed his rod in her shoulder, and broke it completely, disappeared, appeared before her and smashed her a few teeth out, disappeared, appeared behind her and broke her wing, disappeared, surfaced again in front of her and slashed her throut with a lightning-fast, nearly imperceptible hand movement open. Ozpin felt a presence behind him, dodged the deadly claw with an almost balletic turn out and rammed the fang within the same movement the second monster in the eye. The almost two and a half meter tall power type yelled up, gave way to back and gave the opening which allowed him, using his cane as a hammer, to drive the Fang with a massive stroke in the brain of the Drakid. The dying Drakid broke down and give Ozpin a clear view at the refugee camp.

What he saw there, frooze the blood in his veins. Dozens of these things had showed up out of nowhere and ripped people in piece without caring much for the Hunters who desperately tried to fight the Drakid with drawn weapons. He could see how a larger strength type catched Zabimaru and a stamped with his fist a hole in the skull of it´s owner.

No 30 meters away splashed a fontaine of blood into the air as a Drakid rolled out Zoro´s arm and ripped the Arm out of the joint. The swordsman made a jerky motion, so that blood in the eyes of his killer splashed, blinded this and allowed him to push one of his swords through the mouth of the attacker and to kill him. Several Drakide just went off on the children, but encountered an obstacle, that was very difficult to overcome. Like an angry goddess, Glynda hovered over the shocked children, raining lightning, ice and fire on the attacking beast and kept half a dozen of the monster at Bay. Ozpin not even pondered, he sped off like a bolt of lightning.

His environment around him seemed to be frozen, paused as he raced with incredible speed towards the blond woman, not 10 meters something struck him at his target, threw him to the ground and he struck his cane out of hand. Ozpin saw the face of a Drakid only a few centimeters in front of his face. Ozpin made the only logical thing to do. He shouted. The aura reinforced scream damaged the highly sensitive ear drum of the Drakide which hear even the human heart beat, and she/he/it (which was always difficult to establish with these things) covered their ears and Ozpins let go of arms, so that he could use his aura bubble without it ripping off his arms. And it had the negative effect that all within a radius of a few kilometers had heard his very loud and unmanly cry. It had taken Ozpin months to persuade Qrow, that he had not screamed like a little girl, but instead used one of his special techniques used.

The Drakid yelped horribly and fell together. Ozpin did not know whether the destroyed tympanic membrane or the silver blade by Crocea Mors was, protruded the monster out of his chest and was one of the grim-looking arc behind the body. "Quickly, we must help the children!" he said, and helped the gray-haired man up. Only this was no longer necessary. A silver spear, also an arc weapon, was stuck in the skull of one of the Drakiden, a blood-drenched Jean Arc lying next to the body of the monster. The lack of one attacker's allowed Glynda to finally spend their whole remaining strengt to lift up the remaining five, to turn them around in the air and again and again to RAM their heads into the ground and to break so their necks. The blonde Slayer was visibly exhausted, but that Ozpin could take not in account. "Glynda, quick use your semblance and get the children to the civilians! They will not make it otherwise!"ordered he her.. She nodded and with one swing of their pole float all civilians, including the wounded Miss Arc, in their environment. To get a grasp on so many people brought the huntress clearly at her borders, but she made it.

"We made it." yelled Jim and began to laugh. With the heat of battle gone, Ozpin also started laugh.

Even Glynda joined the fun, but instead of laughing, the only sound coming from her position was slow clapping.

"Come Glynda! The civilians have surly already reached the evacuation point! And we have survived the first large scale Drakid attack since centuries." said Ozpin and turned around.

His next reaction was fear. Pure, ice cold fear. Glynda lied on the ground. A long black tail was slung around her throat, and sitting on her was a clapping women with black hair, black slitted eyes and a faces that screamed beauty and cruelty. "I'm impressed. You beat my minions. And I can assure you that none of the prey will escape us. But they are trash who ran away. Food for the lower parts of the pack. You fought and killed an admirable number of my betas, so I decided, that you are _mine."_

 **And Cliffhanger,**

 **hope that you guys don´t mind.**


	4. Prolog Arc Part 4

**Prolog Arc Part 4**

 **Hello my dear readers, welcome to a new chapter of Drakiden Ruby. This chapter contains my very first fight ever so please tell me in the comments what I did wrong or right. It does not only benefit you but me as well cause it will help me rising the quality of this story**

 **For the multiple people who asked if this is Lancaster, I have already made my mind what pairings this fic will have but I won´t say it. Maybe it is Lancaster maybe it is something different all together.**

THB4: **Good ideas, I do also think that Emerald liked Cinder, team BARF and Team SOOM were the student teams,** **the Neo story is gold.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I plan to bring all two-three days a chapter out but my computer crashed**

To say that the situation was tense was like saying Qrow was only a light alcoholic, with other words, a massive understatement. Lesser men then the Headmaster of Beacon, one of the strongest hunter in the world, or one of Vale´s prime Military commander would have panicked and would have tried to run away, dooming themselves in the process.

Every fiber, every part of his body screamed to get away from the women, who was sitting casually on what was one of Remnants strongest huntresses. "Who are you? Why did you do this? Why did you attack my people?"screamed Jim, rage flowing through his veins.

The women smile turned into a wide grin as she answered: "You´ll be the first one to fall, Arc."

In the next moment hit something Jim´s shoulder and the blond huntsman was launched through the air, while his world exploded in pain. The last thing he saw was the ground and then went everything dark.

Ozpin hardened his grip around his cane, when saw how the huntsman crashed into the ground and closed his eyes. They weren´t able to follow the movement of his foe and would just be a source of distraction for this fight. He could use other far more efficient methods of tracking his enemy. He concentrated his Aura and pushed it out of his body into his surroundings, making any kind of sneak attack impossible.

(Soundtrack "Rise" State of mind)

He for one knew, that even speed type Alpha-Drakid were not capable of moving so fast that. He would have seen something, with other words it had to be a semblance of some kind. He had no way to know how the semblance of the Alpha worked and could only wait for the inevitable attack.

His Aura Field warned him nanoseconds before it hit him. Realizing that any kind of evasion mover would be fruitless, Ozpin pulled Aura of the aura field and concentrated it on point on his back directly over his spine. The fist strike sent tremors through the entire body of the elite huntsman and would have crushed his backbone, if wouldn´t created a nigh indestructible but extremely Aura draining and only temporary defense.

With the help of the information that the Aura Field delivered to his brain, he was easily capable of locating his foe through sensing her Aura and was able to counter her strikes, but this technic had three major flaws: First he had to sacrifice a good part of his Aura, second, the Field couldn´t detect someone or something without Aura like a bullet or some who had lost all of his Aura during a fight and third, despite his brain receiving the information where he would be hit he was still to slow to intercept the first strike and was bound to react and counter, forcing him to fight defensively. Unfortunately for his opponent was he excellent in predicting her attack pattern and movements.

His left hand hit her the wrist of her right hand and deflected her second strike while the tip of his cane struck her at her chest and pushed her back.

"OoooHhh, you were capable of hitting me?! It was such a long time since anyone was able to survive an attack of mine but also to hit me in the process? That is truly remarkable! No wonder I was told to not take you to lightly! Maybe you´ll be even able to defeat me!" said she and laughed as if she had told him a particular funny joke.

"Who knows? Maybe I will beat you." answered Ozpin, while contemplated about his next move. The Drakid stood three meters away from him right at the end of his Aura Field. He was surprised that the beast had stopped attacking him, that was about as uncharacteristic for a member of her species as an Arc who knew how to flirt with a women. With other words very. He should know. This was the Drakid who had killed him during the great war after all, moments before that action caused Hope, a silver eyed warrior, to freeze her for all eternity. Or so he had thought.

"How can you be here anyway? As far as I know were the Alphas frozen by the silver eyes of the chosen ones. How could you escape?" asked Ozpin. All seven Alpha´s in fact were. Nothing but the silver eyes and the five legendary blades had a realistic chance of beating them. To bad that he had no silver eyes nor would Crocea Mors just accept him as a wielder. It was a pain in the Ass that each one of this weapons had a will on their own.

"You don´t really expect me to just tell you how I escaped, do you? And don´t think that have even the slightest chance of beating mu just because you managed to hit me while I am in my human form!" answered she and immediately attacked. Ozpin barely managed to block her fast kick with his cane before a brutal fist strike crashed into his Magengrube, nearly destroying the Aura Armor that appeared just in time to avoid a fatal injury from occurring.

His own counterattack hit nothing but empty air, while in practically the same moment a heavy blow connected with his head and sent him stumbling forward. He rammed his cane into the ground to stop himself of hitting the ground and used his weapon as tool to push himself into the air. He felt the air of his enemy´s tail, that he narrowly escaped by enacting that particular stunt.

The Headmaster´s feet hadn´t even meet the Earth before he was attacked again. Cane met scales time after time, as both combatants attacked or blocked at least a dozen times per second. As one fought to kill and the other one just to survive moved each one of them with speed and reflexes that reached over what humans were able to do.

But while one wasn´t human and thus far doing that with ease, the other was and that was clearly recognizable when they broke their intense battle apart and backed a couple of feet away of the other.

"Do you really think that these little stitches will bring me down, _**Ozpin?"**_ asked the women will her voice began to change rapidly. Ozpin opened his eyes for the first time during the fight and what he saw truly shocked him.

 _(Death Note Soundtrack: Low of Solipsism)_

Apart of her fists and Tail, she was still completely human, which meant that she had fight until now with nothing more than her human form abilities! And before his eyes she began to change. Her Skin and her Clothing disappeared, made place for scales darker than black. Large, in scales clad, wings shot out of her back and this time fear, true fear flooded. Fear more intense than everything else he had ever felt in this life before. Flashbacks of earlier lives, of untold massacres and bloodbaths, secret battles and missions, who were forgotten by history, swallowed by time. Images of death and pain filled his conscience. He didn´t even register the Drakid moving and he crashed already through the next tree.

While still being midair a second strike hit his left side, breaking at least three rips. A third strike destroyed what was left of it. While his vision darkened and pain paralyzed his body, used he all his reserves, grasped what he had left of his Aura, concentrated it on the tip of his cane, where a green whirl of energies came into existence. He felt something colliding with his chest and he struck!

The cane hit the Drakid between her eyes and the force behind it send her flying outside of his radius of sight.

Ozpin had no strength left to celebrate his victory, he knew that he only delayed the inevitable. That he even managed to hit the Alpha was less thanks to his skill but more because of the plain misfortune of his opponent. Wait misfortune!

With mustering the last of his power, he slowly forced his eyes open and looked at the monster, that stood in front of him. She smiled cruelly and lowered herself down to him.

" _ **Any last words?"**_ asked she.

"Yes. Do you believe in misfortune?" said Ozpin. The short confused look on her face before the large scythe of Qrow crashed into her head, pierced through her weakened Aura and sliced half of her face open were the last things that he saw before he finally lost conscience.

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Right now**

 _(RWBY Soundtrack: Pain)_

The Drakid howled in pain and jumped away, blood from the cut streaming over her face. Her attacker looked only slightly more human than her. He wielded two weapons, a large sword in the right and a blood red scythe in the left hand. But that wasn´t what made him inhuman. His whole body was covered in gray-black feathers and from his back spawned two big wings.

" _ **How is that possible?"**_ screamed the Drakid, while staring at the Newcomer.

"Hmmm, I´d honestly thought that you would know that weapons made out of your bodies can hurt yo... **"** She attacked bird men while he still talked, each strike delivered with devastating force.

Despite being in a position where must other would be doomed, he smiled fought back using his big sword as a shield and his scythe to attack. Both were moving, similar to the fight between Ozpin and the Alpha, with such extreme speeds that it looked like they were one multiple places at the same time, with the crucial difference that Qrow wasn´t restricted to just using defense.

"How unfortunate for you, that I arrived just when you were about to finish Ozpin of!" said the hunter, while blocking one of her fist with his sword, while immediately counterattacking with his scythe, which was stopped by her other Hand.

" _ **I don´t really see how it is bad, when I don´t have to search you anymore, BRANWEN! OR DO YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME!?"**_ screamed the Drakide and simultaneously striking with her claws and tail.

Qrow jumped back to evade the attacks and answered smirking:" Oh, and why do you think that I came alone to fight an entire Drakide Pack?"

Pain shot through her chest and she stared shocked at the white blade that stuck out of her chest.

"You are lucky that I had time when you called me Qrow." stated Winter Schnee, while the black monstrosity in front of her fell over.

"I wouldn´t call it luck when I had to promise you, that you´d could kick me a forty times in the balls, if this whole thing was, just how did you put it, a product of the hot air where my brain should be." told Qrow her. It had been damn hard to convince the Schnee to come along and to take the one of the ceremonial blades of the founders of the Schnee with her. These were, after certain rumors, made out of the bones of the killed enemies of the Schnee Family. Qrow wouldn´t have believed them, it wasn´t the style of these uptight assholes to carry evidence of anything what could be negative for them around. It was just that he knew, because of the rather close ties the family Schnee and Branwen had in the past.

From what he could see were Jim and Glynda mostly unharmed, but Ozpin was severely injured while fighting the Alpha. But all three will live.

"Why do think left she them alive?" asked Winter while she gave Jim healing dust. That dust was extremely rare and costly, but every Schnee had always some of it in case they needed it.

" _ **Where is the fun when you kill your pray immediately? Why should I just kill them when I can torture them until they have lost every bit of sanity. It is so more delicious to devour them when they scream their lungs out with every bite I take."**_

Qrow and Winter swung like one person and stared shocked at the Drakid, who pulled the sword casually out of her heart, with blood spraying in large fountains out of the wound as the damaged organ bumped the blood through the new opening. She grinned menacingly, while pressing her hand

on the wound to stop the outflow.

" _ **I would love to kill you, Qrow Branwen but with that I would do you a favor. The pain that the death of those who hold you dear will bring you so much more pain, than I ever could. She will seek you out after she´d killed every other thing she once loved. Will you have the will to stop her?"**_

She disappeared after these words had left her mouth. Literally. She was just gone. Winter rammed her "normal" dust sword in the Ground and created multiple ice walls around them to protect them from the anticipated sneak attack, which didn´t came.

Qrow´s blood, his body, his brain, everything seemed to freeze inside him as he grasped the meaning behind her words and in the next moment he had his Scroll out and activated, with his fingers flying over the display.

Xio Long Family residence

Taiyang Xio Longs day had been pretty horrible. He had just awoken from his alcohol induced sleep and had a massive hangover when his brother-in-law decided to call per Scroll.

"What do you wa…." began but Qrow didn´t even let him finish the sentence. "TAI! WE CAN TALK LATER, BUT NOW GO TO RUBY`S ROOM AND LOCK IT! YOUR SURVIVAL AND THAT OF YANG DEPENDS ON IT!"

The last part snapped the retired hunter out of the hangover numbness, while he made his way to Ruby´s room. The thing was, it was empty.

"GO TO YANGS ROOM NOW!" screamed Qrow and Taiyang made his way to Yang, a sense of worry finally finding it´s way into the drunks brain.

What he found in Yang´s room caused the hardened veteran to break out in tears.

 **And that´s a Cliffhanger now.**


	5. Drakiden Ruby The rise of a new legend 1

**The beginning of a new legend Part 1**

 **Hello my dear readers, I´m sorry if the last chapter was confusing I hope that this clears some things for you**

 **The Five Legendary blades:** Five legendary weapons of unknown origin. Most people think of them as Fairy tails, but they do in fact exist. Each one is said to have an own mind and personality, which only accept certain wielders. According to the legends play age, race and gender no role in the decision of the weapons, who they choose. In many stories exist connections between the blades and the three great families, who once saved Remnant through defeating the Drakid menace and finally securing peace.

 **The ceremonial weapons:** Weapons made out of body parts of Drakid, who are capable of cutting trough the scale armor that the Drakid posses.

 **Branwen Animal Form:** All Branwen are known for having a secondary Semblance that allows them to turn into birds. Members of the Branwen main family have access to a third form, where they turn in some sort of bird humans. Originally discovered, when a Branwen failed to change completely in the bird form, they soon recognized that this form possessed many advantages like superhuman strength, speed, sight, hearing and durability.

 **And now comes the main concern of my readers, did I really kill Yang of, despite her being my most favorite person in all of RWBY?**

Two Years after the Aringtown massacre:

Ruby was currently in cookie heaven. Cookies everywhere. Cookies in the sky, cookies as buildings, cookies as trees and tiny cookie people who shot cookies at her with cookie Jets and cookies robots. It was wonderful!

"Don´t run away delicious strawberry cookie, I won´t hurt you!" whispered the sleeping and drooling girl. It was an adorable and incredible cute situation, which was the reason why Yang recorded anything with her scroll and because it was class A teasing materiel. Normally would Yang be annoyed, because her little sister had thrown her out of the bed again, but the fact that she literally dreamed about being in a cookie was just to adorable! And a definite improvement to how Ruby had slept before she had began sleeping with her. One day during the bad time, how Ruby called it, when her Family was pretty much in pieces, went the girl, unable to sleep because of the reoccurring nightmares, to the room of her sister and laid herself to her in the bed. To fight the immeasurable feeling of being alone, she hugged her sleeping form and slept beside her. The picture of his two daughters sleeping peacefully and smiling together was so touching that Taiyang had started outright crying when he discovered them. That caused her and Ruby to wake up. What followed were a lot of crying, sorry´s and vows to make things better.

And they made things better. Taiyang and became even more protective of his two "beautiful babies" than before. He built a red armor/ Uniform thing in what Ruby could go out of the house. It had even it´s very own cooling system. He had barely finished Ruby´s armor, when Yang demanded one for herself. Yang was one of the most popular kids in school before the "incident", but she gladly gave up her friends and popularity and became a weirdo who never showed anything of her skin or face to make Ruby feel better. Then two months later took Taiyang them from Signal and canceled his job as teacher to teach Ruby and Yang privately. And he taught them a lot. Without the "worthless brats who were as talented as a piece of Grimm shit" he could concentrate his whole attention on the two of them. The money that they needed came from Qrow, who had to decrease his alcohol consume radically for that. Taiyang became a smith after a year of training his daughters, partly for the money, partly to help his daughters when they made their own weapons.

Yang took the position of the mother inside the household. She cooked the meals, washed the clothing and dictated the house plan with an iron fist. She comforted Ruby, bought what was needed, scolded Taiyang and Qrow when they came drunk home. And whenever she wasn´t working, she would train herself until she sweated blood. Free time did not exist anymore in Yang´s life, but she didn´t mind that. She lived for her sister now, a sister who would never have friends, a normal life being impossible for her now. A sister who would never find love, would never marry and would never have children. And all of that because of the stupidity of her big sister. That was something, what Yang would never forgive herself. While Ruby may forgive her, Yang would never.

Ruby´s habits hadn´t change as much as one would expect of a person who had been turned from a nerdy little geek into one of the deadliest creatures the world had ever seen. For some beautiful reason could her nightmares be countered when she slept in close proximity of her, so each night had been turned into a cuddling session between them, where Yang would tell Ruby stories of heroes, villains, monsters and beautiful maidens in distress, who had to be saved. They even roll played a couple of them. Qrow would be the monster, Taiyang the villain, Yang the maiden in trouble and Ruby the saving heroine. They changed the stories though so that it would end with Yang as the most badass Damsel ever kicking asses side by side with the hero. Ruby helped her with the household, when she had time but most of the day would Ruby work on Ember Cecilia and Crescent Rose. Ruby plus weapons plus boredom equals very, very, very modified weapons. When Yang had designed her Weapon she made two shotgun gauntlets, with two types of dust ammunition, one for close quarter fights and one for ranged combat. Yang had thought of them as good and neat and tested them on a couple of older bullies, who had already unlocked their rather puny Auras. But what Ruby did was so crazy. After the latest mods that her little sister installed on, were the gauntlets now capable of expanding over her entire arms, shoulders, throat and mouth. The two "Shotguns" hold now more then two hundred shots of all types of dust. She looked one last time at the mumbling Drakid lying in the bed and then turned around and marched out of the room. She had to make breakfast and Ruby could sleep until she was home again. Today was the day where they both had to make the final exams of Signal. It wasn´t uncommon for huntsman and huntresses to train their children privately. These kids were in many cases even better than the school trained ones and came only to the important exams. She smiled one last time at her sister and then left the room.

The cooking itself wasn´t that hard. Two years had pounded some knowledge about that precious art in her brain. A quick look on her Scroll told her how much time she had until she had to wake Ruby and they had to go to school. The theoretical part of the exams started in two hours, what meant she had about one hour to make Ruby´s favorite meal after cookies and strawberries, blood goulash, a wild mix of blood, raw flesh, bones and sometimes brain. It may be disgusting and at the very best not eatable for a human without Aura but Ruby loved that stuff, what was somewhat understandable regarding her rather unique physique. Yang herself was nearly addicted to hot, spicy stuff. Her Dad always joked that was so because she was so a "hot" girl. She was pretty sure that that was just a pun about her fighting style, because she tended to literally set herself on fire while fighting someone. Luckily one of the various abilities, that her semblance granted her was immunity to fire or the negative consequences of consuming extreme spicy food. As far as her father had explained her, her semblance was best described trough the sentence "What didn´t kill her makes her stronger".

She cut some Vacuan Chili, while skipping simultaneously trough the messages she got. It were mostly Spam but one mail was from Taiyang. She quickly opened and read through it.

" _Hi Firecracker, hope that you and Ruby slept well. Sorry for not being at home, I have to meet some very important people."_

A barely audible sound omitted from the door distracted her from the message and little red ball of scales, wings, claws and rose petals collided with her.

In the next moment met silvery eyes her red ones and she was embraced in a soft hug.

"Hey Sis!" said Ruby, "you´ll never guess what I dreamed last night!"

"Let me guess. You were in cookie Remnant?"

 **Little Note: Just because Yang is my favorite Character, does that not mean that she is immortal.**

 **Also would you like to read bigger chapters, which would take longer or smaller chapter like this one who would come about all three days? Write it in the comments.**


	6. Note

**Note:**

 **I just realized that that whole Ruby and Yang meeting Jaune and Ellen early in some kind of mini vytal tournament in signal idea was kinda dumb and confusing so I deleted chapter 6 and changed Chapter 5 and will do instead something different.**

 **You´re GeneralAllenWalker.**


	7. Rise of a new legend Part 2

**Drakiden Ruby**

 **I am terrible sorry the rubbish that the last chapter was and to properly apologize did I put lots and lots of Effort and thinking in that chapter.**

 **Seriously that one was a ton of work.**

Xio Long household

"Where is Dad?" asked Ruby, while she enjoyed the delicious meal her sister had made for her. Raw rabbit flesh with bones and brain. Yummy!

"Don´t know." answered Yang while eating some strange red paste cheerfully. She swallowed one bite, her eyes turned red for a moment, and she groaned happy. Ruby gave the substance a wary look, well remembering the one time she had ate something of Yang´s food. It was easily in the top five worst experiences she had in her entire life! It had felt like her whole body was on fire and, even with the help of her Aura and Drakid regeneration, it had took over one month for her to taste anything in her mouth again. This stuff could be used for warfare. Honestly, she could fill some of Yangs "food" in some bullets and use them to take Grimm out.

"What do you mean, you do not know? Didn´t he tell you?" asked Ruby.

"He sent me a message that he is meeting some very important people. That is all." answered Yang.

"Some very important people? Who could that be?" wondered the young Drakid.

"No idea. Ruby, could you please eat without showering yourself in blood and guts?" asked Yang. "It is always so troublesome to wash it of you."

"Yang I don´t complain about your and how you eat it and you don´t complain about my eating preferences! I thought that we agreed on that. And it´s not my fault that I can´t reach my back!"

said Ruby, while continuously stuffing more of the bloody mush in her mouth.

Yang smiled. She expected Ruby´s refusal, but she knew her sisters biggest weakness and was prepared to fully exploit it. She put one of her hands in her pocket and took a particular Item out of it. She saw how Ruby suddenly stopped any activity, and with horrified look watched how Yang brought the object directly in front of her face.

"Well, I think that I have to eat this delicious, little strawberry myself then. Too bad." said Yang and moved the strawberry extremely slow to her mouth knowing, that Ruby´s dislike for water was far smaller then her love for strawberries. She was just about to take a bite when Ruby screamed defiantly and pounced her.

In exactly that moment opened the door and a gray haired man, Taiyang, Qrow and an unknown blond woman came in and saw how Ruby, who was covered in blood, laid on Yang with her claws around the throat of said individual.

Some time earlier. The Patch Club.

Taiyang ordered his fourth drink already, before they, after two hours of waiting, finally came.

Three figures, each one concealing their form sat down beside him.

"Took you long enough!" said Taiyang grumpily, knowing exactly who they were.

"Well, we had some bad luck on the way here, but we are here. You requested my presence after all." answered the middle of them.

"Yes I did, but we shouldn´t speak here about it. Come!"

"What is the reason for that behavior?" asked Ozpin. Taiyang had, after meeting them in the tavern, not spoken a single word to them and had brought them into one of the backrooms of the pub.

"My daughter Ruby Rose." answered Taiyang. He inhaled deeply before taking a picture out of his pocket and showing it to them. Their reactions did not disappoint, considering that the photo was taken by him yesterday.

"Is this some kind of Joke or…..." began Glynda but was interrupted by Qrow, who said: "No that is no joke, this is how my niece looks like over two years now."

"That is impossible!" spoke Ozpin."Anyone who was turned into one of them went insane after two weeks!"

"What do you mean Ozpin, can they, can they really _infect_ people?" asked Glynda.

Ozpin groaned and gestured his fellow huntsman to sat down. "Yes they can, but only under very special conditions. You should better sat down because, if I have to explain this, I have to explain how the Drakid came to exist and that is a long story. The Drakid are the descendants of the Dragons, big, fire spitting reptiles, who were able to fly. But that isn´t nearly enough to describe them. In contrast to their descendants, the dragons were a peaceful species. They lived in a big city. Just like us. They also fought against the Grimm. Just like us. They absented themselves usually by crowds, but if a man once made it through the wilderness to them they were friendly and welcoming. Evil tried to wipe these wonderful creatures out. But it did not succeed. They were predators and fighting was practically in their blood. No matter how numerous the Grimm were, the Dragons showed again and again, what they were capable of. They fought the creatures with claws, fire and magic and proved to be an obstacle that darkness could not crush. But then changed the evil it´s tactics. The Dragons died almost 300 years ago out.

Once again sent the darkness all it´s wrath at the city of the dragons. The ground was black with Grimm, Nevermore and Griffin darkened the sky. Each Dragon who could fight wAS engaged in the defense of the city. The children and babies of the Dragon, the old, sick, infirm, those who were no longer able to fight, they all were left behind along with some people, which were at that time in the city. They thought they would be safe there, but evil found a way to them. In the form of a grimm, which looked like a woman. The Dragons tried to fight her, but she was different than all the other Grimm. She killed every Dragon, who younger then ten. Then she drove the young dragons and the people together. No one knows how she did it but she had somehow managed to merge the humans and dragons. The Drakiden were what came out of this merger. Some of them were crazy and broken. It were the weak. They began to immediately attack the other parts of the city, who were spared by the Grimm women. Using their hearing, that was able to perceive even the heartbeat of a living being and a superior sense of smell, they were found even the last hideout and slaughtered all. At this point, the victorious Warriors of the Dragons came back and found this terrible massacre. They attacked instantly, only to find out that their flames did not burn their skin, that their claws and teeth could not penetrate their scales. They killed every single one of them, by the breaking of bones, necks and by melting their eyes, nose and ear canals through concentrated fire. Then they noticed three things: firstly, that it were their own children and wards, which they had killed, second, that were a significant portion of their young neither under the creatures nor with the slaughtered thirdly, the seven, nicest, purest and most innocent Dragon children were still there. They also were hybrids, like the others, but they were still there. They had not changed, they were still the lively figures from before the disaster. The Dragon began to rebuild their society and tried their best to handle the hybrids normally, but that didn't work. The most innocent of all dragons, which first of all liked, were excluded from all, sometimes even from their own families. These hybrids began to change, they backed off and isolated themselves. A month later, a large group of people came again and the Dragons accepted them again, even though she had experienced so much suffering. And a short time after they had taken up the people, they´re "guests" transformed in the hybrids and attacked the Dragon. These hybrids were bigger, stronger, faster and were smart unlike the beasts against which they had fought so far, thinking tactically and were able to use aura. The dragons were so angry alone by the sight of their previous children and loved ones that they themselves attacked the Drakid without plan and order and realized too late that they were different. Almost simultaneously, the outer areas of the city were attacked and overran by Grimm, they overwhelmed the defenders with their pure mass. And what really put the death knell on the dragons were the Alphas. When the battle began, the seven Drakid, who lagged behind, began to change. They were bigger, faster, stronger and became evil. The other Drakid were no were near as powerful, as brutal, as deadly like them. These Drakiden were descendants of the largest and strongest Dragon families, those families who still fought and if only to buy the survivors more time. The other Drakiden had lost all memory of their previous lives, but those seven knew what they did, and who they were. They recalled how her family and friends had turned off by them and therefore slaughtered those who had betrayed them in the most terrible ways imaginable. Those who once were their families tried to fight back with everything they had, but it was pointless. The hatred these Alphas had, surpassed everything what Remnant had seen until this moment. These seven had another advantage: semblance, they were superior to even the strongest Dragon. The few dragons that did make it out of town, were chased by them and brought to the track. After the dragons were eliminated, the woman gave her monsters a new target. The kingdoms of men and Faunus. Dozens kingdoms existed before the great war. There was tension and the Faunus suffered discrimination, but people lived their lives and were happy. Until villages suddenly began to disappear. They initially suspected that Grimm were responsible, until survivors from arrived from this villages and reported, that people with the brand name and uniforms of a different Empire had done these atrocities. War broke faster out then you could imagine, simple discrimination against the Faunus turned into slavery as the Kingdoms stripped all their rights away. Kingdom after Kingdom went down and those who remained turned into tyrannies. Hunters killed each other instead of helping the people and the Drakid raged without that someone showed them serious resistance. It was a bad time and the power of the remaining kingdoms was not sufficient to achieve a victory against the Drakid, they were to weakened when they finally saw who was in reality responsible. The victory did not come through the power of the armies, no, victory came through four simple souls, who found each other by chance and finally brought hope and victory. These four simple souls were Jake Arc, Eis Schnee and Hawk Branwen along with her brother Falcon Branwen. These four are better known as the founders of the Legendary Three Families, the Schnee who, with their summonings, would be able to fight the Drakid and help their comrades with their glyphs, the Branwen who had similar senses with their transformations as the Drakid and would track them down. And finally, the Arc family, who, despite their inconspicuous appearance and naivete, always surpassed all expectation, came out with their enormous Aura reserves as shields for their friends and would always develop into outstanding heroes and leaders. However, these four young people came to a village. In the same village there was an old man, who at that time was attracted to the curious adventurer by chance. The first impression these four made was by no means a good one. Jake Arc tried to flirt with Eis Schnee and Hawk Branwen alternately, called Falcon to several competitions and lost miserably. Falcon drank either all the time or argued with Eis in a way one did not know if they were about to rip their throats out or clothes off, while Hawk simply polished her sword and watched the others. They were a really strange group, which was the reason why no one took them seriously, as they said that they were Drakid hunters. Something what changed rapidly when the villages was attacked by these creatures, only to be beaten back.

The shield semblance of Jake protected the team, while Eis supported the two front fighters with glyphes and Summonings, Hawk and Falcon, who had turned into an intermediate form of bird and human. It was the perfect anti-Drakid formation. What was even more fascinating was that the hunters' weapons were able to penetrate the scales of their foes. These four had by chance found out that the claws of the Drakid themselves could overcome their almost insuperable defense. With the exception of Jake, they wore weapons made of Drakid body parts and killed the dreaded monsters. This, along with their perfectly complementary skills, made it possible for them to win. This old man, who had watched them during their battle with Drakid, told them, that they could save this world if they helped him. He trained them and, without their knowledge, enchanted them that all of their descendants would have the same abilities as they had. They moved on, fought Drakid and founded families, who were once again drawn up in similar teams, like their parents, to kill Drakid. But despite all these successes against the Drakid, they were not able to kill any of the Alphas. Therefore, the old man, the old wizard, came again and enchanted the genes of the three families to create a warrior, who could beat these monsters. In each of the three families, such a warrior could be born, and finally, it happened. This warrior, who came out of the Family Schnee, succeeded in defeating one of the Alphas, even if she succumbed shortly afterward to her injuries. This warrior had a special feature, she had silver eyes. With time more and more of the Alphas were beaten and the Drakid withdrew from the war. Unfortunately possessed the silver eyes two devastating weaknesses. They do not destroy, but merely freeze and it seems that the Alphas have somehow managed to escape." said Ozpin.

"But how?! The silver Eyes are strong enough to destroy dozens of Goliaths at once, I´ve seen it myself! And what is the second weakness?" asked Taiyang.

"Taiyang, a couple of goliaths are in a complete different world than a Drakid-Alpha. And the second weakness is something that spreads through all of the three families. Their abilities were once simple semblances, but the old man used also Dragon genes and implanted them into the ancestors. The only differences were that he used no curse to make them evil, that he just used small samples and that the Branwen Faunus were. Every member of the families can be turned into a Drakid. If someone with silver eyes would be turned into a Drakid, that person would most likely become an Alpha-Drakid." answered Ozpin.

"But we have talked enough now, if Ruby Rose, your daughter, has indeed not succumbed to the curse could that be something that just might give us the edge we need to survive, when the Drakid will again savage this world!"

 **And? Was it any good? Review**


	8. Drakiden Ruby rise of a new legend 3

**Drakiden Ruby: Rise of a new Legend Part 3**

 **Hello Guys, ready for the Part of the Rise of a new legend Arc?**

 **And because I know that many of you will get the wrong impression, Soul mates are not actual mates! That means not that my two favorite RWBY females are incestuous lesbians who will rapidly ravage each other, because of the fact that they are soul mates.**

 **I don´t own RWBY, but I do own the Drakid and the OC that will appear.**

 **Any suggestions how I should name the Alpha-Drakid, who attacked Yang and Ruby? It should be something Dark.**

There was an awkward moment of silence as the sisters stared at the newcomers, Uncle Qrow and Taiyang, but let Ruby an earsplitting screech out, crapped her sister, dissolved into rose petals and rushed out of the room. She did not even come to the door before Glynda froze her midair and separated the two of them forcefully, slamming the young Drakid in the ground.

Yang saw red. She was joke strangled by her sister, who wanted to get the strawberry out of her one moment ago and then came this blond maniac in and attacked her sister. _SHE HURT HER BABY SISTER_. Her body acted immediately as the hot anger erupted her like a Volcano. Fire purred out of her, clang to each of her body parts, boiling her blood and giving her a feeling that she how had never experienced it before as she throw herself with an incredible feral scream at their assailant only to be stooped midair, only to fall a moment later to the ground when her father tackled the blond.

"Why don´t we stoop freaking out and clear the situation? I´m sure that Ruby didn´t actually try to kill Yang and Tai, if you and your new girlfriend are so needy please do it in a room and not in front of your own children." said a to all of them well known voice. Qrows only answer to the burning look that Glynda gave him was a smile.

"So. Only to assure that all here have understood it. You didn´t try to kill your sister?"

"Nope!"

"You just wanted the strawberries, which she denied to you?"

"Yep!"

"And you have no intentions of slaughtering any of the people present in the most brutal ways you can think of?"

"Bark!"

"I know that he is weird Zwei, why would I want to do such a thing?"

"Barf?"

"No he is nice he gave me cookies!"

"Can we please get back to the questions, Miss Rose?"

"Okay!"

After initial disaster was narrowly avoided and after everyone had calmed down a bit, they all sat down to talk. Ruby had hid behind her sisters at the start, intimidated by the presence of strangers in her home but that changed, when Ozpin suddenly pulled a plate of chocolate cookies out and gave them to her. Only Oum knew where he had stored them.

Ozpin watched the young girl before him interested. Her body, her aura, the fact that she had a semblance, everything marked her as an Alpha, the only thing that did not match up was her behavior. Every Drakid was inherently brutal, but in the like it was with strength, Aura and speed overcame the Alpha-Drakid their inferior brethren in that aspect also tenfold and more. They loved to torture their captives until they were on the brink of insanity. Those who had earned their respect or rage would be broken again and again.

But this one here, while having all the physical traits of Alpha, was nice to the point that even a dog trusted her! The presence of an Alpha filled humans normally with a terrifying sensation somewhat similar to suffocating, but he felt nothing but slight terror from her. That made absolutely no sense! And that was what made the whole situation so intriguing to him. Well, apart from the obvious advantages that came, if one of the most powerful and horrible monsters known to Faunus- and Mankind sided with them.

Said monster sat right now before him with a corgi laying on her lap, while she happily munched sweets.

And beside her sat her sister, mustering him suspiciously.

"Do you feel any desire to hurt me or someone else?" asked he.

"No." answered Ruby fiercely. "I would never want to hurt anyone!" Her Face was deeply astonished just at the aspect of doing that. "Well not anymore!" added she.

"What do you mean with "Not anymore" Miss Rose?" asked Ozpin interested. He had assumed that Miss Rose´s peacefulness originated from the fact that she received love and help, but her words made it rather obvious, that that wasn´t the case.

Ruby fidget with her fingers clearly uncomfortable. She hesitated a moment and then began talking. She told him everything. The nightmares, the desire after flesh and the want to kill and maim. And she told him from the second Ruby that had appeared.

This was nothing new for Taiyang, Yang and Qrow, but Ozpin and Glynda were shocked.

"And you don´t remember anything after your "Imaginary evil, black, twin" kissed you? You just woke in the bed of your sister up, right?" asked Ozpin and Ruby nodded as answer.

"Well then I think I know the reason why you are so mentally normal." said Ozpin, "The reason for that is because your sister is your Soul mate!" The expressions of the people in the room ranged from highly confused to enraged.

"But that means she will also have to leave Patch." thought Ozpin.

 **I am so sorry for the short chapter and the rather long wait, but I have two very good reasons why I was unable to update all four days like I did until now.**

 **Reason 1: Part time job**

 **Reason 2: Persona 5**

 **I also really need a beta writer.**

 **Also this is not a real story. I am fully aware that I do not have the writing and author skills to write this fic so good like the idea behind it. So my plan is to write about 100.000 – 200.000 words (also circa when they arrive at beacon) and then to rewrite it. Is that a good or a bad idea?**


	9. Drakiden Ruby The rise of a new legend 4

**Drakiden Ruby: Rise of a new Legend Part 4 Finale**

 **Hello Readers, ready for another chapter of this Fic?**

 **Well I have something rather important, what you should know.**

 **Some people were asking me if this was an Enabler story and I have to say, no originally was it not my intention that Ruby and Yang come together, but I had a little discussion with THB4 about that and he brought some very good points, which made me reconsider my original point and now I am seriously thinking about making the Final pairing a threesome between Yang, Ruby and ?, something what isn´t assured to happen. I do, unlike many, actually enjoy the Enabler pairing as long as is well written and Yang x Ruby is one of my favorite pairings, but I did not want to make it the pairing of this story. That was reserved to another ship, which is my absolute favorite. Regardless of what I decide, there will be plenty Enabler fluff, like Ruby and Yang sleeping together( non sexually) because of Ruby´s nightmares, Yang cooking for Ruby, Yang beating boys up for flirting or bullying her sis and vice verso, Yang and Ruby going on multiple non-dates (everyone but Ruby and Yang think of them as dates), but all off that stuff would have been originally used to deepen their sister relationship. Also it is in the realm of possibility that something unfortunate happens to our favorite RWBY blonde (sorry Jaune, at least you are second), what makes stuff like kissing, making out and sex rather complicated and really gross. Maybe, maybe not, either way**

 **I do not own RWBY, I do own the Drakid.**

"WHAT " screamed Taiyang and rose from his seat.

"Your two daughter are most likely soul mates." answered Ozpin nonchalantly.

"Please, the concept of soul mates is just some Vacuohood invention for their cheesy love films!" said the angry family father.

"Tai sat and calm down!" ordered Qrow, "I am sure that Ozpin will explain what he meant with that

"Well, Tai, these Vacouwood films are actually based on the real soul mates. Even if these films have little in common with the Soul mates themselves, "Ozpin replied.

"Oz, do you really want me to believe that my daughters are destined to fall in love with each other? In this case, I'll have to assume, that you're kidding me and then I would have to throw you and Glynda out of the house!" said Taiyang, with barely suppressed anger present in his voice.

"No, that Soul mates always fall in love is not really true. They usually stay together for the rest of their lives, but it is, by no means, the case that they always fall in love with each other. "Ozpin said, whereupon his opponent sat down again, his expression making it clear, that he wanted an explanation. His daughters also stared at him with interest, although it was clear that they had no idea what was going on and he could practically feel the eyes of Qrow and Glynda burning in his back.

He sighed, took a sip of coffee and began: "Soul mates are, for the first time, two people who have gone through a series of tragic and traumatizing experiences. This alone is not enough to form a Soul mate relationship. The two persons must have known each other before these events, and must have had a certain affection for each other. Soul mates usually remain very close to each other, they feel safe, comfortabel and happy when they are in a close proximity to the other, and, in the more extreme cases, they go so far, when they are separated from each other over a longer period of time, to develop depression and sometimes even suicidal Behavior. Normally Soul mates stay together for all of their lives. "

"That sounds quite like this Vacouhood shit,"muttered Taiyang. The thought did not really suit him.

"No. Well, a bit. It is true that many Soul mates become couples, but this is by no means the rule. Soul mate behavior resembles that of two people who have feelings for each other very much, which is why many consider a soul mate relationship as a romantic one, although it seldom really comes to that. In general, soul mate relationships are much more common among siblings than between persons who are not related to each other."replied the gray-haired director of Beacon.

Ozpin watched as Tai sat down with this explanation. Even if he knew the good mood of the blond head would not last long. It was hard enough to explain to Qrow, and Taiyang was a completely different story than his right hand.

"Yang, Ruby it's already late, I think it's time for you to go to sleep," said Ozpin to the two little girls.

"What!? It´s not even five PM, "said Ruby and jumped up. Of the kilo of chocolate biscuits there was not a crumb left.

"Come Rubbles, I'll read you your favorite good-night story," Yang said, leading her out of the room.

"Oh, the one with the dragon? You're the best, Sis! "Could still be heard and then they were already gone.

Ozpin looked sadly after them. Yang had immediately understood what he had meant, but that hardly surprised him. From what Qrow had told him, the young girl was practically a second summer, taking care of the household and Ruby.  
However, before he could begin with that theme, Taiyang came before him.

"You'll take them away, will you?" Asked the father, who suddenly stood before him, grabbing him by the throat and looking him straight in the eye. Tears ran down his face. "Do not lie to Ozpin. I know, that you can not resist such an opportunity. She is not only a peaceful, easily manipulable Alpha-Drakid, she even has silver eyes. Yang is only a bonus as her "Soul mate". After all, you always wanted a Branwen from the main family under your shitty control! You´ll make them to your PERFECT agents who take care of your little problems! Until one day something intervenes and they no longer come home. Like with Raven! HOW WITH SUMMER! "He yelled before an invisible force snapped him off Ozpin.

Ozpin signaled Glynda with a finger sign that she was to let Taiyang free.

"Tai, I'm not responsible for Raven leaving you. It is true that I wanted to recruit her, but she has declined and I accepted that. And summer has volunteered! She knew what the risk was. Currently, the enemy believes that Yang and Ruby are dead, but that will not last forever. With every hour in the Ruby here, you put the entire population of Patch a huge threat. What if someone had seen her? What would you do? Would you kill innocents just because they were at wrong place in the wrong time? The enemy becomes stronger every day. Drakids extinguish city by city and our hunters can not stop them! "Ozpin replied.

"I will not give them to you! Just over my body! "Shouted Taiyang.

"Who says that Ozpin will take care of them, Tai? They'll come with me, "Qrow said, walking a few steps forward. "And they will not be taken from you. I will teach them everything they need to survive. We will notify you as often as we can. I'll teach Yang and Ruby everything I know! "

"What, what ..." It was hard for Taiyang to get the words out. He swallowed briefly and asked, "What happens when a soul mate is killed?"

Ozpin, who had already turned to go, turned around again: "The surviving soul mate either kills himself or they commit revenge. The cruelty of a soul mate who has lost his partner is the only thing that comes close to the cruelty of an Alpha-Drakid. Past friends, values, nothing has any significance for them. "

At the next moment, a beautiful, angel-like voice echoed through the house.

"Is that, is that summer?" Asked Glynda, astonished about the heavenly sound.

"Summer? This is Yang. She always sings Ruby to sleep. "

In Ruby's and Yang's bedroom.

Ruby and Yang were lying side by side, both of them tears in their eyes. They had heard everything.  
Yang began to sing Ruby on, to sing.

 _Long ago, before we met,  
I dreamed about you.  
The peace you'd bring.  
The songs we'd sing.  
The way you'd make things new._

 _Then one day, you arrived.  
I heard your angel cry.  
Helpless, small, and perfect,  
Welcome to your life._

 _And on that day, I made a vow.  
Whispered and true.  
No matter what, no matter how,  
I made this promise to you._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,  
I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.  
I won't leave, I won't go,  
I will stay with you all our days._

 _Years of joy have passed_

 _With time I've seen you grow.  
Watched you play, new each day.  
I begged the time to slow._

 _And though I miss the little girl,  
You've made me awful proud.  
Funny how our lives change,  
'Cause you're my hero now._

 _But things in life will rearrange.  
Friends come and go.  
Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,  
I'm always here and you know._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,  
I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.  
I won't leave, I won't go,  
I will stay with you all our days._

 _I will stay with you all our days._

 **A so beautiful. This was the song that motivated the whole Soul Mate thing So what do you think. Review!**


	10. Vale Arc 1

**Vale Arc** **1**

 **Hi, just want to apologize for the relatively long waiting. I had writer´s block and this chapter was not particularly easy to write.**

 **Some little notes, I´ve said it already and I say it again, Soul Mates do not automatically fall in love with each other in this fic. Romance will not happen until later.**

 **This fic follows the RWBY Principe. Start nice and become dark,** **than become nice again only to come back even meaner (we all know, that Volume 3 was only the beginning)**

 **I don´t own RWBY, I do own the Drakid**

The forest was normally a rather peaceful place. The singing of birds were the only things that was to hear. Only the calmness of mother nature. Said peacefulness was abruptly destroyed by the sound of dozens of shotgun and sniper shots.

Three figures broke through the thicket of the Underwood, while exchanging fierce blows. One man, who swung a large sword, battled against two young girls, the taller blonde of the two was equipped with a golden body armor, shotgun gauntlets and boots, two big pistols. She was, despite her heavy armament, the lesser problem for the adult man. The other opponent, also wearing an armor, was armed with a large red Scythe and attacked sickly fast with it. She stood never still, her movements only visible as red blurs, as she warped around her opponent.

Qrows blade met Crescent Rose again and again, while he blocked his nieces attacks casually. She made the same mistake as always. She concentrated on utilizing her semblance in combination with her Drakid speed to such an extent, that she teleported herself all four, five seconds. She actually managed to turn a close quarters battle into some kind of guerrilla warfare. But, while the good ol hit and run tactic was certainly her best option against a superior hostile force like him, it had two big flaws. Her strikes lacked the strength to do any meaningful damage and the fell into a pattern, that was easy to predict. Plus she didn´t really teleport, what made the whole thing even easier for him.

He blocked her weapon again, pushed her and leashed with his arm out and hit her directly in the face. The force between his fist was enough to knock her back.

He jumped back and narrowly evaded a hailstorm of bullets. Yang, seeing him midair and unable to dodge, let go of her colts and fired the entire magazine of Ember Cecilia´s arm guns at her. Using the broadside of Reaper to block the salvo he immediately counterattacked by firing his own ammunition at her.

Being no where near his level of skill and speed, she was hit directly by it. But being protected not only by her aura, but also by the hard shell of Ember Cecilia, she was more than capable of simple shrugging the shot of. The damage done to her Aura was enough to trigger her Semblance. With her Weapon automatically reloading, she screamed and stormed at him.

"She let her Semblance still control her. Thought that she learned her lesson and she should really make it less obvious why she attacks me in close combat." thought Qrow amused, before making one sidestep, dodging Ruby´s Scythe. Reaper moved practically from alone and met the backside of Crescent Rose forcing Ruby to abandon her beloved baby.

In the next moment was Yang upon him, ready to help her sister with all her might. But instead of doing that, she volunteered herself as a neat tool for Qrow, as he gripped her head with his free hand and simple slammed her against Ruby.

He took a few steps back and watched how the two got up again.

"Please, I´ve trained you two better. Attack me with all you have!" told Qrow them.

Ruby and Yang shared one look, an expression of resolve appearing. Yang´s hands went down and she slowly pulled the golden blades of her two dust Katana out. The two blades were high tech weapons, the best one could find. The blades had a length of about one Meter twenty and were made out a mix of the wielders Aura and of the specific Dust, that Yang chose to use. The fact that Yang´s own Aura was infused into the swords had several advantages. Because of Yang´s Aura, the color of the weapons were always yellow no matter what Dust she used, what made it harder for enemy, because he had no idea what type of Dust would be used. But that was only a side advantage, negligible when compared to the other advantage.

Her Semblance applied not only when her body or her armor Ember Cecilia took damage, but also for her two blades. That meant, that whenever the Katanas were blocked, hit something or were damaged otherwise, it would fuel her and make her even stronger.

To say that that was a hell of an advantage was a huge understatement. Her semblance was literally like the saying "what didn´t kill her, only makes her stronger". Plus that her opponent normally did not know what her semblance was ( the importance of not relaying on her semblance and especially not saying what her semblance was, was something, what he had beaten quite literally into her head.) made these two little knifes to real game changer. They were Yang´s strongest weapons and her last resort.

Ruby on the other hand, instead of retrieving Crescent Rose, began to strip her armor of. With one final pull separated the entire suit from her body. Under the Aura- hardened clothing came what looked on the first glance like some kind of coat.

Ruby moaned silently as she moved her wings. They became became totally stiff and numb, because she hadn´t moved them in a while. She gave Crescent Rose one look and decided against using her. She stood no chance against Reaper.

Her tail unwrapped of her waist and she touched Yang´s leg with it. She concentrated and reached out after the mind of her sister and soul mate.

" _Do you have a Plan, Sis?"_

" _Yes Ruby, I have an idea. Ready to kick the ass of this arrogant bird!"_

" _What bird?"_

" _Qrow, he´s a Branwen, remember?"_

" _That´s racist, Yang!"_

" _Nah, it would be racist if you´ll say it, I´m a Branwen so I can say that."_

" _Eh I don´t think that it works that way Yang. Anyway what´s the Plan?"_

" _Listen…."_

Qrow stared at his nieces, slightly annoyed. They stood there with close eyes for like five minutes. Did they really believe that he wouldn´t notice, that they did that on purpose? He was an elite huntsman for Oum´s sake! He would recognize that trap even if he was drunk- he was actually-.

He sighed changed his sword into shotgun mode and fired one shot at them. Milliseconds before it could connect with them, they disappeared in a swirl of rose petals.

" _Dammit he saw through our plan!"_

" _Told you it didn´t work!"_

" _You´re not helping!"_

" _Hey, without me, you would be full of holes now!"_

" _Yeah, Plan A didn´t work, it is time for B!"_

" _What is B?"_

" _Lerroy Jenkins!"_

Screaming a loud battle cry out, she let go of Ruby, who currently zapt with the help of her semblance around, frankly trying to avoid her Uncles bullets.

Yang swung her right blade at the ground and created a wall of ice, just in time, to protect her against Qrow´s Gunfire.

They had learned a couple of things from the countless spars they had with the older Branwen. That he was leagues above them, that could( and had) whop the floor with them in all aspects of huntsman abilities. Hell he was a better marksman than Ruby, despite her Drakid Eyes. When they did the contest he was so drunk, he constantly mistook Ruby for her! And he´d still won. Including that she had tried come up with a proper plan to combat him.

Soul mates could exchange knowledge over their minds, when they intermingled their Auras. Ruby and Yang wanted their Uncle to charge at them. If he had done that Ruby would have used her semblance combined with her Drakid strength to speed them around him. She had the fire power to back Ruby´s speed. That had failed though so she went to plan B. Direct attack.

 **Hi, leave a review if you liked it. The writers block is mostly gone what means, that updates will again come all three, four days probably. Should the chapter be longer in the future? Also how should I name Yangs blades?**

 **I am open for suggestions. If you think something was bad about this tell me about in a review.**


	11. Vale Arc 2 the real one

**Vale trainings Arc 2**

 **I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be way bigger.**

 **Foxy** **Foxation:** Oh, so you´re one of these conservative texans, these completely normal people who I have absolute nothing against. People who say that other people are so and so just because how they have voted or what they belief are retarded and most likely wrong. I mean I am a believing young christian, but I don´t think badly about moslems or atheists, nor do I, as a burning European Patriot, who would love to see a USE happen, think the people who voted for brexit as something bad, they voted for what they wanted and I have no right to criticize them for that. There are everywhere nice and stupid people. Some of the best Presidents in history were conservatives. Just Trump is not, he is a complete failure. Hillary would probably been bad too. In my personal opinion were both no people who should lead anything. As I said everywhere, in all parties were nice people. Hell the Nazi party had one of my personal idols and hero, Oscar Schindler( He saved more than 8 000 lives from the holocaust. He was extremely, Donald Trump level rich, but he gave all his money to safe people from the death camps. At the end he was forced to steal to get food for all the people he had saved). Could PM me. There are some things I would love to discuss with you.

 **Regardless, that is the chapter, now I will celebrate the victory of Pro EU Macron over Anti EU Le Pen. Viva la France and Europe!**

Yang sank slowly to the ground, the Dragon Fangs falling out of her powerless fingers. She saw how Ruby was knocked against a tree and realized that they had lost. Again. Dammit! Deeply exhausted from the battle, she was barely able to hear Qrow speaking before she passed out.

"Will she be alright?" asked Ruby concerned.

"Hm, she´ll be alright. You know how much of tough girl she is!" answered Qrow, who carried her bridal style, "Maybe to tough." Yang knew exactly that she was beaten but continued the fight nonetheless. Despite her aura being completely depleted, the stubborn girl had still fought on. The loss of her Aura was complete meaningless for.

Something what he had learned about Yang was, that as long Ruby still fought, she would also fight. Losing her Aura, broken bones, even serious injuries would not stop her from helping her sister. Yang was a capable fighter for her age, she was better than he was at thirteen and even Raven hadn´t showed that level of skill and tenacity. In less than one year she had achieved admirable control over her Aura and Semblance, her reckless, risky, adventures attitude was gone. She had learned three different combat styles, and could use the pistols, which he got from Jimmy, effectively.

Qrow had no doubts, that in maybe ten years she would be stronger then him, most likely even better than her mother. But she strained her body to much, she gave herself no pause or peace.

Qrow was no psychologist, but he suspected that Yang saw the brutal training regimes as a form of punishment, for things that were out of her control. She lived not for herself but for Ruby.

The way how she simple accepted the pain, that she caused herself reminded him eerily of Raven. The Yang before the incident was like Taiyang, but after Rubies draconification became she more and more like her mother and not only because Yang used also Dust Katana. The Branwen Tribe was the single most important thing for Raven, she even abandoned her newly born child for it.

The only thing that saved Yang from the miserable, soulless childhood of an heir for the tribe was her hair. There were no Branwen with blond heir and that made it obvious that Yang was more Xio Long than Branwen. Yang was useless to Raven´s Plans and so she left.

But she came back. Again and again. Not as a human. She watched over Yang as a Bird, looking if her firstborn showed any Branwen trait´s, something that would enable her to be what Raven had intended for her. In Raven´s eyes was her daughter destined to become the next matriarch of the tribe. And she would take her immediately if she found out how Yang developed at the moment.

He wouldn´t let that happen, not now and not in the future. He could and would fight his sister if she came, he just hoped that Yang wouldn´t go that path down by herself.

"What do you mean with to tough?" asked Ruby, "How can it be bad that she is tough?"

"Yang tries to do all the things, that you do, but she is just human. She has no indestructible skin to protect her, if her Aura and Armor is pierced. She wants to be equal to you, so that she can help you at all times, despite the damage she does to herself. She is not as strong as you are, it is impossible for her. That is why she has to be the leader!" said Qrow to his unhuman niece.

"But why should Yang be the leader if she is weaker one? The leader are always the strongest and best in the stories!"

"Well it is right to a certain point. Leader can become the strongest when they have the time for it, but it is common, that hunter teams are not lead by the strong, but by the weak. An extraordinary strong person will act as a front fighter, but a leader has control the battlefield. He or she acts as a thinker, as strategist." tolled he her.

"Oh so it is like in that you force me and Yang to play. Despite the king being the weakest figure, he´s seen as the most important!" said Ruby, finally understanding, what her uncle had meant.

"The games name is chess and yes, the analogy fits. A good friend of mine explained it to me a long time ago. Ruby you are the stronger one, and as the strong one it is your duty to act as Queen and to protect your king!" the last words were more of an order.

Ruby´s only answer was a silent nod.

Qrow wanted say something, but was interrupted by a loud sound coming from his scroll, that signalized the arrival of a priority message.

"Hey, hold this for a moment please." was all what he said before dropping Yang on Ruby. Ignoring her loud protests, he pulled his one out and checked what Ozpin had sent him.

Ruby threw Yang over her shoulder, struggling to carry the larger girl, who was still in full body armor. Carrying her big sis was normally not a problem for her, even when Ember Cecilia was fully deployed, she was a Drakid after all and thus far stronger than an eleven year old girl would be, but she still struggled to hold Yang.

What was absolute understandably, considering that she just had a hard fight with her Uncle, that Yang had went through a couple of seriously unfair growth spurts in the last months, that Ember Cecilia was still a really heavy armor (not comparable to her little baby) and that Qrow had dropped her on his niece without any forewarning made it somewhat more complicated.

"Hey you can´t just drop Yang on me!" yelled Ruby and turned to her uncle around.

Only that he wasn´t beside her anymore, but had instead had stopped walking and stood behind her, looking at the display of his scroll with a clearly startled face.

"Uncle Qrow, what´s the matter?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing. I just got a message, bring your sister please to our base camp. I´ll have to go somewhere!" answered Qrow.

"What do you mean? Can´t we come with you?" questioned Ruby, a little bit confused.

"No you can´t! It would be to dangerous for you, if you came along!" said Qrow, before turning into his bird form and flew away.

 **x**

Qrow felt a little bit guilty for abandoning his nieces like that, but he had no choice. What Ozpin asked him to was downright insane! He couldn´t bring those two into such a mission. They were in the forest much safer, especially because Ruby´s mere presence would prevent Grimm attacks.

He couldn´t believe that Ozpin would make such a dangerous request. Okay, yeah, he was only 30 km away from his target and much more qualified than all other hunter and had thus far better chances for success.

He had specifically asked his good friend, that he was training his two nieces and that he was not available for mission. That Ozpin gave him such a task meant that success was of extreme importance. But still his target could give the white fang and even Salem in "who is the most despicable evil organization" a run for their money, were his thought while he flew to the city Midgar.

Midgar City, Midgar hotel

In the private room of Midgar hotel, the most luxurious building in the whole city, were four people.

A businessmen in a black jacket, a tall, handsome, blond huntsman, a thirteen year old boy who looked like a young version of the huntsman and a young girl with white hair, a red scar, that went trough her left eye and with a bandaged right arm.

"Hello Mr. Arc. My employers from Shinra were most excited when we heard of your daughters case. Is it true that she has Drakid Aura in her body?"

 **Ohhhhhhhh. Shinra, well I like final fantasy.**

 **Plus did anyone of you get the new rwby song, it´s sooo amazingly beautiful. To bad that it defacto confirms black sun, what has already two love songs, and kills bumblebee, which has none.**


	12. Vale Arc 3

**Training Arcs: Vale 3**

 **Hi guys, when I uploaded the last Chapter, I loaded not part 2 of the Vale training arc, but my reaction to Trump destroying healtcare in the US. Thanks to MizoreShirayukiFan, who told me this. I would like to give you a cookie but a certain red girl, devoured them all. I deleted the repeat and posted the actual chapter. If something like that happens again, just PM me.**

 **UltimateKuuga:** Damn right, the interesting things starts now, just a little warning, that means also that some pretty hard things will happen.

 **Trewill91:** Hm, I can not really see how wings is about bumblebee

 **RayD2Kill:** I know that my English is not the best and it would be fantastic if someone would help me that, but i´d like to remind my readers, that this is nothing more than a prototype of the fic I intend to write. I´ll sort my problems out, see what my viewer like and then start a rewrite, after I came to a certain point in this story. All the chapters, that i´ve written are mere skeletons to the Rewrite, for example Ruby´s faithful encounter with the Alpha will be handled different and will generally go much more into Detail.

 **I don´t own RWBY, I do own the Drakid. I do not own Shinra, Final Fantasy 7, similarities between the Game and the Fic are merely because I am a huge fan of the game and I like the names. This is not a crossover with Final Fantasy 7.**

"And why were they so interested, Mr. Duke?" asked Jim suspicious. He knew of all the rumors about Shinra, he himself had even fought in the unofficial Schnee-Shinra war thirty years ago, when Shinra tried to beat the Schnee Dust Company in Atlas. Shinra hired Rogue hunters, bandits and other scum. The Schnee fought with their very own army, lead by Paladin Schnee Frost. The recently deceased women had been a true Paladin, she was superior to everything, what the Shinra could have recruited.

Her arrival turned entire battles, she was a literal one women army. Like literally. Her supporting Glyphs were unholy strong and her sword skills were the definition of superiority. But what gave her this title was her ability to summon.

She could summon dozens of Grimm, a feat, that was in itself already impressive, but she did not limit herself to ordinary ones. She summoned Alpha Beowulfs, Ursa Majors, Giant Nevermores, Elder Deathstalker. Even really rare ones like Geist Grimm or Beringels.

But her biggest pride, her absolute ace in the hole had consisted of two Seedragongrimm.

He had no idea were she got these two, but she used them to wreak absolute havoc through Shinra´s forces. She would always stand at the top off the bigger one casting Dust spells and summoning creature after creature. Many said that she was the strongest huntress of her generation, a warrior who really deserved the title of Paladin. Some called her even the reincarnation of the legendary Eis Schnee.

He knew what Shinra did in that war thirty years ago and was more than weary of just giving his daughter over to them.

"Well, to this very moment it was a fact, that everyone infected by Drakid Aura would either die or go insane. The fact, that someone exists, who could not only survive it, but also remain sane is frankly fascinating. And it is Professor Duke." answered the black haired man.

"Professor Duke? Does that mean that you are a scientist, or something?"

"Yes, in fact I will be one of the persons, who´ll treat your daughter. When I learned that the girl didn´t succumb to a mindless monster and was the child of a Paladin, I was so excited, I had to meet you personally. Say are you as strong as Frost was? We heard that a quite big number of the dead Drakid, which we got from Atlas, were slayed by yourself. That is a feat, of which even the legendary Frost Schnee couldn´t boast herself." said the man, clearly interested.

Jim narrowed his eyes upon hearing the Question. The media had been fast to decorate him, Winter and Qrow as heroes after the information of the Drakid attacks made it to the public. It also fit, that he, Winter and Qrow were members of the three great bloodlines, who had produced the greatest fighters Remnant had ever seen, second only to the Alpha-Drakid.

There was a quite popular legend, which said, that Remnants greatest heroes, the founders of the Arc-,Schnee- and Branwen families, who were able to battle Alphas as equals, would be reincarnated, to save humanity from the Drakid Menace once they would rise to a threat again.

And in the eyes of the people, they were these promised saviors. They completely neglected, that neither he, nor Qrow or Winter were at Paladin level, let alone the ancestors. Having witnessed of what an actual high Paladin was capable of, there were in his opinion only three people in all of Remnant, who could count as Paladins. These were Ozpin, Raven and Silverfang.

Ozpin, given that he was one of the very few beings, that managed to survive fighting an Alpha one to one, even if the Alpha had only played with him.

Raven Branwen. He did not knew much about the feared criminal, only that she was the Matriarch of the Branwen tribe and that she was capable of killing entire hunter platoons, without even losing her Aura. One might condemn the Branwen for their betrayal, but no one could say that they were weak.

And Jim could understand the tribes actions at least partially. After the end of the war against the Drakids, was the world in ruins and the three great families had helped greatly to rebuild it. Schnee, Branwen and Arc were proclaimed as heroes, but for all the good things that the Branwen had done, it did not change what they were. Faunus were second class citizen, had no rights and were dying like flies in mines and on farms, many lived as slaves.

Slavery was common practice and Faunus were abducted day and night. Faunus were, with the exception of Vacuo, a democracy build by Slaves and war refugees, seen as nothing more than sentient animals and the Branwen were those, who the slavers wanted the most.

That was the reason, why most of the Branwen stayed as a large tribe together. The Schnee and Arc tried to fight that injustice peacefully, they even managed to bring a temporary stop to slavery in Vale but in the end it had not been enough.

One day the young daughter of the Branwen Patriarch was abducted. The entire tribe and countless volunteers, humans, whose families remembered, what the Branwen had done for them, searched after. Despite all the help he got, it took the head of the Branwen more than a half year to find her. She had been broken by the mental and physical abuse that had happened to her. With his dying, six year old child in his arms he vowed revenge.

Remnant would always remember the next three weeks. Three Weeks of blood and tears. The Branwen slaughtered anyone, who had connections to slavery. Every family that had slaves was murdered. The Branwen spared no one, not even newborns. After Vales entire royalty had been wiped out, Mistral tried to stop the Branwen, having the time to mobilize while all the massacre accrued all over Vale.

The Mistralian Army outnumbered the Branwen 10-1 but the Branwen had three Paladin Level fighters, what evened the battle considerably.

After three days of fighting the Mistrali Army, losing most of it´s commando structure to the enemy Paladins, collapsed. The Mistralian Royal Family was killed, when they tried to flee to Atlas and were ambushed.

That was when the Arc and Schnee stepped in. Confronting the Branwen with their own they gave them the choice: To either fight their former friends and comrades or to stop the killing. The Branwen leader, mad by grief over the loss of his daughter chose to fight the leader of the Schnee-Arc task force Junon Arc. The duel ended with Junon´s victory and the Branwen retreated, unable to continue the battle without their leader.

Raven is the direct descendant of that man and, if the rumors about her were true, is even stronger than him.

And then there was the old Silverfang, the Faunus General, who invented the Aura combat arts and founded the Menagenerie Government, as well as the White Fang movement. He led the Faunus to their crucial victory at Fort Castle with just 16 years, helped to build Menagenerie and constructed the White Fang movement to peaceful resistance, despite after him being imprisoned for over twenty years in Mantle.

Jim was nothing more than a young first year student in comparison to these three, which was also the reason why he had intended to not accept the title. That had changed however, when he experienced what influence a Paladin held.

Finding a new home for his family had been easy for him, given the massive fortune, that the Arc possessed but not all of his surviving friends had the advantage of a defacto noble heritage to find new jobs and houses. Many had been forced to take horrible waged work, some became even homeless. And that did not even count the ones, who had been maimed and/or traumatized by the Drakid.

They lacked the needed Qualifications for a decent live in the big cities and even his help via calling in favors and supporting them with money hadn´t been enough to protect them from the slums.

That changed with his promotion to a Paladin. He got massive sums of money for the simplest things and one bad word about a certain businessmen could ruin entire companies. Suddenly every little fuck wished to become his "friend", everyone wanted to be on his good side. Persons of his past received sudden promotions, higher wages and some companies even created new jobs specifically for the survivors of his town.

When Jim became a Huntsman, he was shocked about the power, that the Huntsmen had, how they practically stood above most laws. Now he experienced the next level. While there are many situation, where common laws did not apply to Huntresses and Huntsmen, they had to respect some laws, that restricted them somewhat. A huntsman could not murder or rape someone for example.

Paladins on the other hand stood not only above the law, they could bend the law like they wanted.

If a Paladin deemed a Criminal in Prison important for his cause, then the criminal would be out of prison, no matter his crime.

Paladins were untouchable by law, they could rape and murder someone in public and receive no consequences for their actions.

"Well, to be fair, Frost did nether engage these beasts. I have no doubts however, that she would have emerged victorious out of such an encounter. There is a reason why she was such a legend after all." answered the blond man with a steady expression.

He was no where near as strong as Frost, but he would not let Shinra know that. They may have changed how they acted in public, but he was sure, that they were still as bad as they were in the past.

The only reason, why he went at all to the Shinra was, because they were leading in biological engineering. That was also the reason why they were hired by Atlas to inspect the Drakid bodies. Ironwood hoped to find a way to combat them.

It didn´t matter that did not like them, he couldn´t be picky, not with Ellen's life on the stake. Plus he doubted, that they would do anything harmful to her, given that he could ( and would) kill all of them.

The scientist smiled smugly at his words and stopped in front of a white door, that had the words "elevator" written over it. He pulled a key card through a security slit and the doors opened.

"Certainly. Anyway, we have come to our destination, this elevator leads to the laboratory, where we will examine and hopefully find a cure for your daughter." said he, while tipping multiple codes into the display and flashing his security card against a scanner. At last a metal eyeball shoot out of the wand and scanned Duke´s eye.

"Why the tight security? I understand, that you do very important stuff down there, but this seems a little extreme." asked Jim.

""Very" does not even begin to describe the importance of the research, which is done here, my good sire. Just because competition between companies does not result in wars anymore, like in the past, does that not mean, that our rivals wouldn´t do unspeakable things to gain our secrets. And our enemies are not necessarily of human nature. We work day and night to find a weapon or method against the worst fiend mankind had ever meet. The soldiers, even the Huntsmen and Huntresses do not stand a fighting chance against an enemy, who is this superior to us. People like you, Paladins, can fight against them, but there are too few of you to change the tide." answered Duke, a fire burning in his eyes, "Shinra tries to change that."

"Changing, that there are not enough people, who are as strong as Dad? How would you do that?"

The Question came from Jaune, who had been silent until this moment.

"A good Question little guy." said the brown haired man and answered immediately, completely ignoring Jaunes "I´m not little!": "You see, before civilization like the Kingdoms existed, hunters were, what Paladin are today. People who, for example, had an extraordinary strong semblance or other benefits, that allowed them to beat the Grimm. People collected around them and they became leaders, who held massive influence and power, but there were only enough to survive not to defeat the Grimm. That changed with the discovery of Dust. Suddenly everyone could become a hunter and man prevailed against the Grimm. History remembers the leaders of that ancient times as saviors, they were rewarded with titles, they were Lords and Kings, only to became Tyrants. No one thinks of these unknown minds who discovered Dust, despite them having done more to save Remnant than all the "heroes and legends" of the old time together!"

"But how would you achieve something like that? By artificially creating Paladin?" asked Jim disbelieving. Duke´s words were true, of course, but he did not think, that that could be done. Or to be clear, he was not sure if it should be done. Biological engineering was not something he was comfortable with, especially if it could potentially involve his child.

"Why not? It is possible with today's technological advancements. And it is not like we are the only ones doing it. Atlas and the Schnee have vast projects regarding that too. These reach from building more capable drones and mechs to kinetic enhanced body parts and aura. We just use what is already there. Huntsman, Paladins and generals may be the heroes, who hold the lines, but in the end all their victories and battles are unimportant. The battles, which are fought by scientists in the laboratories of this world, their victories are the ones who matter the most. What we do here will have an impact larger than all of your glory and bravery. Not that we´ll get the reward for it." spoke Duke, saying the last part of his speech with a hushed voice.

It took him some seconds ( and the pissed of face of the Paladin, who stood in front of him) to get what his words implied.

"Äh, not that the efforts of the women and men on the field are pointless. Our research would still be in it´s baby gloves without the information, that we get from the combat against them. I am lucky enough to know, that my wife and my kids can live in this relatively safe city, that I and Susan have secure Jobs in Shinra and that neither one of my two wingless Angel will ever experience the horror of living in the slums. I can not even begin to imagine the sacrifices you had to make to reach your position." assured he quickly and looked down to the white haired girl, that hid herself behind her father.

"A white haired Arc? The Arc are famous for their blond Manes. That means, that this thirteen year old, shy child has either colored hair or, oh no!" thought he. Being a well educated person, he was aware, what the Marie Antoinette syndrome was.

"And I, Charles Duke, as a proud scientist of Shinra Industries and as an even prouder father of two girls promise you, that I will give my very best to ensure that your daughter will not become one of this sacrifices!" promised Duke, while putting a hand on his chest, directly over his heart and fell onto his knees, prompting a giggle out of her.

"Finally, the small lady with the silver hair speaks. And she has such cute and beautiful voice too. It fits for an equally cute and beautiful lady! I wonder if I could maybe hear more of this voice?"

"This elevator is really slow."

"Yeah, he is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean with he just left?" asked Yang her sister, while tried frantically to get all the dirt and leaves out of her hair. About one year ago, had it gained some sort of sentience and it had decided to grow and grow and grow! Qrow tried to cut a couple of times, but Yang had defended it like angry lioness would defend their newborns. The evil scissor demon had retreated after an epic battle between him, his victim and Ruby, who had been quick to help, claiming, that it was way to much fuss about such an unimportant thing and that she would eventually cut them herself.

Now she stood here, ten months later, triumphantly fondling her beautiful mane, which covered nearly her entire back. She had endured leaves and insects in autumn, snow during winter, again leaves and insects in spring and the terrible heat of summer. She growled angrily, while she pulled another leave out of her hair. It took her one short moment of concentration and her went ablaze, her burning rage pulverizing everything alien on her head.

She had withstood nature´s wrath against her hair, but one enemy remained. It took more than a half year, but in the end even Qrow had to admit that the practical uses of her Goldilocks outweighed the few disadvantages by far.

Thanks to Qrow constantly pulling at her hair, she had learned a rather useful thing. How to ignite parts of her body or more precisely her aura via emotion control. Plus her semblance stored the energy of hits into her hair. The boosts she got from herself tanking hits was not the actual energy that she had absorbed. Most of that went into her hair cells. She got only a boost, when her hair was completely filled with energy. Even then, she got merely the energy that swapped out of her hair and not the arsenal.

One might think of that as a bad thing, but the tons of additional Aura gave her not only fantastic looking hair, it made them also much more resistant to damage. Kinda like clothing that was hardened with Aura during it´s production. A little bit of the Aura remained and made normal cloths so to an armor, that could even withstood shotgun blasts. While she could still not use the reserves inside of hair, she was at least able to activate a part of it in the form of fire. Really hot fire.

Having a damage resistant, burning additional defense, that covered most of her back, that would give her also power boost, when she managed to finally master her semblance, that were all rather yummy aspects, that led to the survival of her hair.

Well if had been just hair, that had gained sentience and decided to grow, cause that was a rather good description for what happened to her whole body. Qrow said something about her hitting puberty, but he never really explained, what happened to her.

"What I said. He just dropped you on me, turned into his Branwen bird form and flew away!" answered Ruby, while she cleaned Crescent Rose and sharpened her Dragon Fangs. One might say that Yang was an obsessive nut about her hair, but Ruby had the same thing, just with weapons. Only that she was even worse than Yang.

What she had done with Ember Cecilia was proof enough for that. Yang had still, how she somehow managed to upgrade two shotgun gauntlets to a fucking armor, that had four automatic shotguns in it, two in the arms of the construct and two in the boots, an own armory with hundreds of shotgun shells, an automatic reloading system, secret chambers for the Dragon Fang blades ( in the back of the body armor) and still fit all of that in twelve rings, who where placed on different locations on her body. She knew, that Dad had helped her, but still, HOW?

She was a pure slave driver, when she instructed Yang how to use her weapons. She showed her, how to oil and repair Ember Cecilia, her pistols, the Dragon Fangs. But not in the normal "I show how it´s done!" way, no, oh no, she gave Yang the weapons/ armor and forced her to clean them

\- for five fricken hours. That may sound harmless, but adjusting all the complex mechanism had strained her more than her own training workout.

And her training workout consisted of things like: Running five miles every day, stemming a one hundred and forty kilo weight, also known as Ruby, fifty times (Seriously she was heavy, with her wings, tail, scales….), punching an unfortunate tree/rock three hundred times and kicking said object four hundred times after the punches.

The body of a normal, nearly fourteen year old, teen would break down of the strain of such a training, but Yang had luckily pretty big Aura reserves, and sister that became increasingly better in tending her injuries. And despite all her training was she still not as strong as Ruby, who outperformed her in all the physical aspects, not counting height.

But Yang did not really complain about that. Because, while she steeled her body, her little sister had to endure countless aura transformation sessions with Qrow. And these were boring as hell. Yang knew, that she would need these lessons with her uncle too, in order to master her Branwen transformations, but these were hopefully in a far away future.

She shuddered, remembering the in comparison rather easy aura illusion. It had took Ruby and her almost half a year to even learn these. Hundred upon hundreds of hours, where she and Ruby tried to change their visual appearance through Aura. Well, at least they could change their faces now. Ruby had been overjoyed, when she looked in the mirror and saw a human face looking back.

The joy over that had crumbled down fast when Ruby realized, that her face had not changed at all and that it was nothing more than an illusion. Qrow had stopped teaching her aura tricks and concentrated most of his attention at Ruby, simply because Ruby needed it more than her.

Ruby and Yang wore always their armors, whenever they went into a village to buy supplies or to gather information. The golden/ ruby red masks hid their faces and no one should be able to recognize her sister for what she really was, but it was crucial, that Ruby could at least portray parts of her body as human, if her armor was damaged.

"You don´t have any idea where he went, do you?" asked Yang, not really expecting an answer.

"Someone, judging from his voice, the nice gray haired man, who was together with the scary women and Qrow at our home, said Shinra is planning something in Midgar, that involves the Arc family and that Qrow should investigate that." answered Ruby, while running her claws other one of the Dragon Fang blades, feeling if anything was damaged during their intense spar with Qrow.

"The Man´s name is Professor Ozpin, he is the boss of our uncle. But how do you know that, you said that Qrow didn´t tell you anything?" said Yang surprised.

Ruby, who was finished with the one blade, laid the sword on the ground and pointed one of her claws wordlessly at her left ear.

"Right, you have your Drakid hearing." realized Yang,"I wonder what they want to do to the Arcs?"

 **Well I guess you have to read the next chapter to find that out.**

 **People asked me to write bigger chapter, is that length okay?**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **Did you liked, what you´ve read, if not, tell it to me in a review, so that I can better myself.**


	13. Vale Arc 4: Chibi chapter

**Training Arc´s: Vale 4 Chibi chapter**

 **Hi guy´s, I hope, that you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I just want to quickly inform with a few things regarding the nature of this fic, the update time and what I plan to do with it. It is rather much to read, but it is important, so please read it.**

 **The rather small chapters, that were around 1500-2000 words long came all three/four days out. The chapters I make now are about twice/thrice as big, so weekly updates are legitimate, I my opinion. I had several important exams to make and prepare for in the last weeks. And I decided to replay Final Fantasy 7, to prepare myself for the HD Remake,( I squealed like a little girl, when I heard, that it would come) and anyone, who knows that brilliant masterpiece of art, knows that it consumes a lot of time. The Exams are now over and I think I can bring one chapter each week out now.**

 **People informed me via PM, that they had concerns about the overuse of OCs in this fanfiction, I can assure you that, except some few, OCs will only appear in their respective Plot Arcs.**

 **Further concerns about Jaune and the Family Arc were mentioned, and I can say that, while Jaune will play an important and big role in this story, the two major players are Yang and Ruby. This is called Drakiden Ruby and not Drakiden Jaune after all.**

 **I also do not plan to drown this story in countless tiny plots. I originally planned to start my story directly in Beacon right after the prologue Arc, but I realized, while writing the first beacon chapter, that Ruby(with her Drakid abilities and her modified weapon), Yang( with her additional armament´s and different personality), Jaune and Weiss would be way stronger than they were in canon RWBY beginning, and that I could hardly explain that in flashbacks, which would be just cheap, so I decided to write their pre-Beacon time, no matter how difficult that may be(little note, It is _very_ difficult), especially for a fanfiction noob like me. **

**There will be four big plot arcs, where our two main protagonist will make contact with some certain people, that they will meet later again. I will flesh the back stories of several persons in the pre-Beacon time out, the new abilities and changes to Ruby´s and Yang´s characters and some other things.**

 **The Pairings: Many jumped to the conclusion, that this was an Enabler Fic, when I made Yang and Ruby soul mates. That is not the case. Pairings are completely in the Air right now. Ruby and Yang could end up with each other or get someone else as boy- or girlfriend. There is also the possibility that one of the two dies and that the other is scared and crushed because of that. Many fanfiction Authors use the concept of soul mates as a convenient, easy way to say "these two will bang each other", but in my story has soul mateship a different purpose. I´m not even sure if I will bring romance at all in this alpha release Version of the actual fanfiction.**

 **My Idea of Drakiden Ruby is something rather unique, but I do not have the skill to write it at the level that it deserves, which is the reason, why I try to git gud with this first attempt. I know already exactly where I will end this story, and I expect it´ll take 100000-200000 words to get there. When I have reached that point, I will immediately begin with the rewrite.**

 **If you think something is wrong or obsolete, you can PM or review me whenever you want, and I will do my best to not repeat that mistake. The same goes for any suggestions of what you want to see in this fic, if it goes along with what I have planned for it.**

 **Quick summary: Chapters will come out weekly from now on, they will have around 4000-5000 words, if you do not like something PM or review me, I will take it into consideration as long as it is compatible with my idea.**

 **ALSO I REALLY NEED AN BETA WRITER/READER**

 **I don´t own Ruby, I do own the Drakid.**

Ellen did not exactly know, what she should think about Shinra. She had heard a lot bad things about them and had been a little bit scared, when she came to them to get her arm treated.

Mr. Duke had been nice. He was funny and promised to help her. He´d been polite and asked for approval, before he started some machine, that scanned her infested arm. He´d even called her pretty, had complimented her on her hair and gave her some candy! Sure, mom always told her to stay away from such people and to inform Dad, her or one of her big sisters. But Dad seemed to like him, which meant that he was nice, or? Mom said, that her father was a wonderful judge of character after all. She would then laugh for about half an hour, as if she had said some particular funny joke.

The new scientist on the other hand had been the complete opposite of mister Duke. Mr. Hojo had called her a subject, has not even asked her if she even wanted to put her arm into the machine, that was scanning it right now and who was an exceedingly unpleasant person all together. While the machine continued to cast some bluish laser on her deformed arm, she looked at the other side of the room, where Mister Duke was. When he saw her looking to him, he smiled and gave her thumps ups. She instantly relaxed and continued to lick the lollipop, that he had given her, while trying to ignore, what a weird feeling that machine her gave. Her dad and her brother were outside of the room, talking with Mister Hojo.

"Why exactly do I have to stand here and not with my daughter, Mr. Hojo?" asked Jim, with a dangerous tone added to his voice.

"It is DOCTOR Hojo, thank you very much. And we stand here because of mine´s, your and your sons Aura!" answered the shady man, not frightened at all at the blondes Paladin´s attempt to threaten him. That was somewhat impressive, considering that A: he was probably capable of killing half of this institution unarmed and with one arm bound to his back and B: Thanks to the perverse freedom a Paladin enjoyed, completely allowed to that. Not that he would ever do that of course, but the good DOCTOR did not know that.

The Arc Patriarch narrowed his eyes at the snarly voice of the Doctor and his dissatisfying answer, he already disliked the man. While he had a truly crappy instincts, when it came to people, best example how tried to befriend the guys, who had bullied him, when he was in Beacon, but he thought he could trust his senses this time and all of them screamed at him to be weary around Hojo.

"And why is that a problem, _Doctor_? My Aura should be capable to protect me from all negative effects this machine has."

Hojo rolled his eyes, sighed and then began talk slowly, as if he was talking to an idiot or a little child.

"It would, yes, but you´re Aura would also interfere with the delicate instruments in the room, that are analyzing the subjects Aura right now. And I doubt that that would be in your interest!" snarled the black haired man.

"Yeah, it wouldn´t. But in which way does this machine operate then? The Aura scanners that I know wouldn´t be disturbed by my presence. And I´m just talking about the regular scanners of the army. A company that works with such high level technology like yours do, has surely no problems with that."

"Yeah, that would be the case if we were actually scanning the subjects Aura. But that would show us nothing. We do not look after her Aura, we look after the infection, that the Drakid has left on her Aura, which caused the arm of the subject to mutate in such a manner!"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Infection of her Aura. What do you mean?"

"One of the things, that was discovered through my never ending brilliance was, that the Drakid are capable of transferring their Aura into their victims. The consequences of that are better regeneration and awareness, which is, while not as good as the advanced senses and healing properties of the Drakid, still an improvement the average hunter. This may seem as a benefit to the hunter, but with the infection of the Drakid Aura comes also extreme amount of pain and madness. Said person is doomed in the very moment the infection takes place. The infection will drive the victim even in the unlikely event, that he or she survive the fight, into a state of feral and bloodthirsty madness. We have only few documented cases of that happening! Hunter survive a battle with Drakid normally not."

"What happened with the infected?" asked Jaune with widened eyes.

"They were put out of their misery by their surviving teammates." answered Jim for him. He shuddered when sudden memories flashed. His friend Vincnt ferociously attacking him and others, only armed with his fingernails and teeth. It had been during their flight from Arlington. A Drakid had torn through half of his family and he himself had been wounded grievously.

He killed his fifteen year old daughter and crippled his six year old son. He survived being shot through his chest by his father, who he bestially murdered afterward and had given even him trouble, despite him only being a farmer possessing neither any combat experience nor battle skills.

He only stopped fighting after he had smashed his spine, and in order to stop the nightmarish screams, which Vincent howled the whole time, he had to remove his head.

"The subject does not seem to be affected by that on the other hand. It looks more like her body accepted the invasive energy and changed accordingly. It is quite impressive. We are of course unable to provide more accurate information until we examined the results of the scan!" said Hojo while looking at the rather big, holographic display on his arm. "The scan is completed by the way. Your, your sons and the subjects presence are no longer required."

The door opened the next moment and Ellen, who happily sucked at a lollipop, led out by Charles Duke.


	14. Vale Arc 5

**Training Arc: Vale 5**

 **Hi folks here comes thee next chapter. Hope that it is fine.**

 **Trewill91:** Well, yes Blake will be pretty much the canon cat, who we all love. She will not get any power ups, but that does not mean, that she´ll be unimportant.

 **MizoreShyrarukiFan:** I know and I am sorry. Chibi chapter are just small chapters, that I´ll bring out, when I had not the time to write full chapters. Maybe I make an actually chibi version of this in the future.

 **Nopeite Nopeite nope:** Thanks, cool name by the way.

 **I do not own RWBY, I do own the Drakid.**

The Bar was a shithole. That was the best and only way to describe it. Bodies of men, who had definitely to much of their favorite drink, lay around and one had to be weary to not accidentally step on a limb. Sparsely clad women served the drinks and the food here. They were undoubtedly women from the slums, girls who willingly endured the groping and sexual harassment of the scum here, girls who had no other choice, but to work here.

Qrow was no stranger to such bars, but not for the reason one might think. It was correct, that he liked to drink a fair amount of alcohol, he had every reason too, with his team being either dead (Summer), evil AND his sister (Raven) or a blond, blue eyed bastard who claims all the hot chicks for himself with zero effort (it is obvious who that is), despite being nowhere near as cool or as badass as him. Or because one of his two nieces, who he had to look after, was turned into a blood- and brain slurping and guts devouring monster, that decided to behave nice (he still loved Ruby, but that didn´t mean, that he did not freak out, when he saw how she swallowed a bunny alive), while the other one had turned from a fun loving Taiyang into a Raven.

That was like changing to a psychopathic, puppy kicking, ungrateful, emotionless bitch, when you´ve been a party loving, freethinking, nice, helpful, kitten-charity committing succubus before. And judging how Yang´s body developed, he held no doubt that she would´ve been the same boys and girls seducing demon like her father had been.

He could still remember Tai´s face, when the first guy confessed to him. That had been the proof for him, that there was still justice in the world. He and Raven had laughed so hard, they nearly pissed themselves. And Clark didn´t give up on fancying his brother-in-law. He engaged Summer even in a fierce race for his heart. And the fact that both were massive geeks, who took pickup line and tactics straight out of movies made only better.

His personal favorite will always be how they "accidentally" pushed him into a pool, while they just so happened to have cloths with them, that fitted Taiyang. Or he was pretty sure that that had been their plans, but they merely gawked at Tai´s soaking wet form, before fainting because of all the blood that rushed into their heads.

After years of such behavior of the two, who became, how did Summer put it, best of friends, despite being after the same cookie, Raven finally snapped, which led to her grabbing Taiyang, kissing him in front of them and then pulling him into the nearest closet too, how did Tai put it, use him like a willing sex toy until he was nearly broken.

Qrow had hoped that, after seeing how his sister face-raped Tai and hearing how she fucked his brains in a closet out, he would finally get some attention and that had actually happened, just not the kind of attention he wanted.

Summer, deeply upset about what had happened, threw himself into his arms and cried for hours. He took care of her and even made her cookies, rather decent ones (it took him days and hundreds of tries to get some, that were eatable). He was quite happy with that until he just so happened to overhear her talking about him with her gay best friend Clark, while he was in his birdform.

Not only did she say, that she only saw him as friend, her detailed narration of how he took care of her made someone else very interested in him. In short, it tore team STRQ nearly in pieces. Summer was angry at Raven, he was angry at Taiyang and Taiyang had simply not idea what was going on. But then came that mission.

The Teachers noticed of course how bad it stood with beacons top team and send them on a _**EASY**_ mission where they should investigate sightings of a ghost and the disappearances of people.

That easy first year mission became one of the hardest mission he ever had. Period. It ended with Summer unconscious because of her first ever using her eyes, Raven nearly crippled, Taiyang comatose and with himself only escaping death, because of the intervention of a strange green haired girl, who had clung to him ever since. Said girl had been the "Ghost" of Martel.

She fought of the person who was responsible for the disappearances. Sadly said person was not the one, who had so completely destroyed t Beacon´s best in combat. That had been the green haired girl.

Qrow downed his drink in one go and ordered another one, despite the alcohol here tasting like horse piss.

He got still angry when he thought just how near he and his team had come to a first class meeting with death. Given yes, it had fused their team closer together and they were, Summer words, all sugar and cookie again, but they still nearly died by Raven attacking someone who was way over her, because she just assumed something.

Plus Taiyang just wouldn´t stoop teasing him about his "invisible" girlfriend after everything was over and he recovered from the brain damage he got from fighting her. Qrow doubted that Peach even knew what sex was. The woman was technically a teacher at Beacon, but she did not teach anything. Oz only hired her to keep her close. Her semblance was an anomaly, one of the few cases where it was more than just an ace up in her sleeve.

It was because of her Semblance, why Qrow had been unable to beat Paladin Peach once in all this years since he knew her. But he wouldn´t want that semblance even for all the booze of the world. It had fucked with Peaches life a million times more than his little bad luck charm ever had with him.

She was supposed to meet him here.

"She probably saw a butterfly on her way, chased it and than lost her sense of direction." thought Qrow, "that is exactly, why I don´t take her more often to missions with me. She may be stronger than, but that does not change, that she is also such a damn airhead!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The brown furred rabbit concentrated all it´s strength on it´s legs, desperately trying to escape it´s doom. But it stood no chance against the predator that sought to devour it.

Ruby quickly overtook the rabbit and kicked it against the nearest tree. The force behind the kick smashed it´s internal organs and bones and turned it into a bloody mess, killing it instantly.

The red-scaled Drakid began to eat it´s flesh immediately. Not that she had anything against it, if Yang cooked it but it just tasted more natural when she ate it raw. The feeling she got when she hunted her pray down, when she caught it and slammed her fangs into it, when she ripped parts of flesh out of it´s body, the _pure experience_ of how it´s blood sprayed over her, how it´s pitiful attempts to defend itself slowly died down, it satisfied primal urges inside her.

Besides Yang wasn´t allowed to make any fire, cause the smoke could attract people so near to a big city. Ruby was confident that they could not recognize what she truly was, given her suit, but it would still raise the question, what two young girls, who were heavily armed, did in the dangerous wildness. Not many people knew, that she even existed. The reason for that was, that a old friend of Qrow did something funny with the minds of the people on Patch, that made them forget her entirely had her Uncle explained to her.

Which meant that today Yang will have to eat raw flesh as well today. She was more than used to eating flesh uncooked as this was far from the only time, when she was forced by the circumstances (or Qrow) to eat her food in it´s natural consistence.

She stared down at the bloody leftovers of what had once been a rabbit. She had eaten more for her own amusement than for it´s flesh. She need far larger amounts of flesh, not only for her self but for her sister as well.

She closed her eyes and breathed out. The excitement of hunting and killing her pray pumped through her, made her livid, enforced something deep inside her, something that demanded more. More hunting. More blood. More killing.

She could hear a herd of deer not five-hundred meter away. With nothing but her ears, she could make their movement out. Their sharing in the grass. Their rubbing against trees, unaware of the cruel fate that awaited them, delivered by an equally cruel predator.

She hoped that her pray were out in an opening, that would enable her to strike them out of the sky, her preferred hunting method. They wouldn´t notice until she was under them and then would it be to late.

Ruby giggled in excited anticipation of what she was about to do, before spreading her beautiful, red wings and shooting herself gen sky. She asked herself what her did at the moment and if she had as much fun as she had.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yang put the left Dragon fang exhausted down. For the last two had she repaired, cleaned and polished her weapons, which were all battered and dirty because of her battle against Qrow. And her weapons were not only ones who fitted that description.

Yang allowed her hands to run through her hair they didn´t even make it halfway through until they got stuck in the never ending mess, that was her hair. Qrow had reprimanded her again and again until she had found ways to counter each of the problems he had presented her.

She did not even understand herself, why she was so fixed on letting it stay, allowing it to grow in that way. It was not even pretty or something like that. Not that she cared about her appearance, she walked around most of the day in a golden battle armor after all.

She guessed, that she just did not want lose it. In earlier years, prior to the incident that changed her and her sisters life, an incident, that she had caused, she had used to love her hair. Everyone had always complimented on it.

After the incident she had looked on her hair with disgust. It stood more than everything else for the stupid girl, that had tugged her little defenseless sister into near death. She had been so full of herself, so sure that they would find Raven, that women, that she refused to call mother, that she had condemned herself to almost certain death.

But she found neither death nor that women that day. She escaped with some bruises. It was Ruby who will forever pay for it. She had planned to cut it off, but something had stopped her. Again and again. It took her some time to realize the reason, why she could not cut that infernal blonde mane of her head. It had been the last thing, that truly connected her to the Yang of the past. That Yang she despised so much and yet did not seem capable of cutting of completely.

Then one night she swore to herself, that she would ask Ruby if she should cut her hair. If she said yes, than she would cut it of and with it her weak, innocent side altogether. She did it ensured, that her sister would answer that simple answer over her hairstyle with yes.

Ruby knew it somehow, that there had been more to that Question, that there were an unsaid thing in the air, that would be decided if she answered. That her answer would decide over the fate of her sister, that it would determine the path she would go in her life.

Yang could remember exactly how she changed into her "thinking pose", before saying the word.

It had been No, Ruby wanted, no pleaded her to stay the same, to not change.

Hearing her answer, Yang made the decision: For Ruby she would be the same weak Sister, the same foolish Sister, the same stubborn Sister, she would be the big Sis, that Ruby needed and that she deserved. Only for her, she would remain the same.

That did however not change the fact that it was freaking impossible to care for ones hair, when said Person had no possible way to clean it.

One last look on her weapons told her, that she had done everything she could and that rest would fall to weapon maniac Ruby Rose.

She stood up and stretched her arms and legs. She was sore from the fight with Qrow. She should go wash herself in the nearby river. It would be good for her pained limbs. What could go wrong?

2 hours later

Charles Duke saw himself always as a person with positive outlook, someone who stood up in the morning ready to tackle all challenges in his ways with a kind smile on his face.

Which was the reason, why drove his car way above speeds it should drive normally with, while cursing violently in front of the three blond children in his car, of which one was knocked out and had clear signs of physical abuse, while the other two had just witnessed how their father had been tackled by young Drakid, that had blood all over it. How could a simple forest walk go so wrong.

 **OOOOOHHHH. Nether tempt Murphy Yang. How could it come to that situation? And what do you think is Peachs semblance? Please write in the reviews.**


	15. Vale Arc 6

**Vale Arc 6: Meetings and Misunderstandings**

 **Hi Folks. Hope you liked the last chapter. Her is the next one.**

 **How to not do something:** I think I already covered what Drakid Are what do you not understand?

 **Like always, I do not RWBY, but I do own the Drakids. (cause I am quite sure, that there is no other Fic like this in RWBY fanfiction.**

Qrow dumped another glass of bad alcohol down his throat, while he waited. Where was his informant? He waited since over one hour in this hole. He took his Scroll out, looked at the picture of the man and then looked around.

He could be pretty much certain, that that son of bitch was not here, even if his sight was a bit flimsy by all the alcohol he had consumed. Now he would have search that bastard.

Shouldn´t be to hard to find someone, who wore that mascara, a bowl hat, had orange hair and had such a smeary outfit. If he was in the slums. If he lived somewhere in the higher ups though, it would be be a mess. For some reason liked the people, who where in the higher classes of society to talk, dress and paint themselves, as if they were fucking pussies or fruits.

Not that he had anything against people with different tastes, but honestly, many times, he was invited to some "parties of the royals", because he was now "one of them" as a Paladin after all. For one it pissed him majorly of, that these fucktards thought, that they stood somehow over huntsman, but the main reason why he hated them was: HE HAD NO FUCKING IDEA, WHO WAS WHAT!

Seriously, even with his hunter skills could he not recognize, who was a dude or a possible sleepover, that he could screw. Everyone had long hair, fancy dresses and talked with a ridiculous high voice. There were many things, that Qrow did not understand in his life.

Women, female coitus, pregnancy, how Summer and Ruby could eat so much cookies and flesh in such a short time. Why pretty much every single female, that laid her eyes at him, instantly wants to sleep with him, but he would never, NEVER understand why people dressed like that.

He looked one more time through the crowd, before he rose of his seat flicked a couple of lien on the table and went to the exit. He of course noticed how five other persons, all shady, tall men, did the same, while a sixth guy had his scroll and hastily tipped some messages in, most likely informing some of the street scum outside of that infernal pub, who will ambush him in some dark alley.

Just what he needed. While he was pretty sure, that his semblance was partially responsible for that always happening, when he was in an area where such things were normal. Why though? He did not really look like the kind of person one could rob.

He sighed, when one of the soon to be corpses walked directly to the door the and blocked his way out. So they wanted to get beaten in front of an audience? That fine with him. He just hoped that they possessed no Aura. Fighting weak enemies with Aura was just plain annoying. Having Aura did not gave them a chance against him. It would just result in more collateral damage.

"Look Pal," said he to the guy in front of him, who he assumed was the leader of the gang given that he was bigger and stronger than the other ones." I do not know what you want, but you can believe me, when I say that you, the five cock-suckers behind me and your comrades outside have not even a snowflakes chance in hell against a veteran huntsman like me! So could you please step aside before I have to spill your innards across this charming establishment."

"We are not hear to rob you." answered he. "We are to bring you to the boss."

"Aha, is that boss a hot, scantly clothed, hot chick with a never ending sexual hunger for men? I´d have to politely tell you to fuck off, if that is not the case, okay?"said while pulling _Deathbringer,_ his sword/scythe/gun, out.

He did not have that kind of luck. When he was to be kidnapped it is always because people want him dead. When Taiyang is to be kidnapped is it about half the time, because some chick wants him or she wants him dead too, but ends up banging with him anyway! It was just plain unfair, if not for the rare case, when someone was actual after his head in a non-sexual way.

Pictures of him, Raven and Summer fighting through a sea of enemy, tearing down walls, swimming through swamps filled with things, that wanted to kill you, or make you sick, until they finally made it to their captured companion, exhausted, hurting all over and finding him shagging some attractive women. SOOOOO DAMN MANY TIMES!

Huh, he guessed beating grunts was exactly what he needed now in order to calm down a bit. Thinking about the infinite amount of sexual conquest his teammate made him always somewhat aggressive.

"We are not sent by a hot women, but our boss said you would come here to meet him, which is the reason why he sent us to collect you and bring you to him." said the man with a slightly panicked voice." He said to me that I should say "it is about Shinra"."

That made Qrow freeze instantly. They knew, that the important information were about Shinra, what meant that either said the truth or that someone had been faster than him, has gotten to the guy and tortured the information out of him.

If they brought him to the man, then he could finish his mission and go back to his two nieces. If they have lied, well he would eliminate them and his mission was over, because there was no way, that he would storm Shinra HQ to save some guy he did not knew. He did not do that kind of missions anymore, not since he had two little girls to look after.

"Okay then, bring me to Roman Torchwick."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yang gave the base camp one more look, before starting her way to the river. Everything was okay. The thirteen year old girl had put everything of worth in little earth caves and then had put leaves over them. It never hurt to go the safe route.

She had left a note behind, so that Ruby knew where she was and what she was doing. It was technically not necessary because Ruby could just find her via their soul mate bound. One of the many advantages of having one others soul in her was, that said person could always detect where she was.

She for one knew, that Ruby was in the northern part of the forest at the moment and, given the spikes of primal excitement, that she had felt a short time ago, of which she doubted, that they came from her cleaning her weapons, probably came from Ruby hunting something down and killing it.

She just hoped that Ruby would not overdue it with like when her desire to hunt let lose for the first time. She had decimated nearly a complete reservoir. Way too much for them to eat or even to take it with them. Way to much then what had been necessary.

It had looked like some kind of natural disaster. The torn apart remnants of deers, foxes and other animals had been everywhere. Bloody body parts of birds and squirrels had painted the trees red. Ruby had killed everything, from small insects to even a big brown bear. Nothing had stood a chance against the unstoppable killing machine.

The scene of the forest had something surreal, as if it was nothing more than a bad dream. Hadn´t she clearly felt, how her sister was still Ruby, she would have thought she had become a monster like all the other Drakid were.

Luckily it were only animals, who fell to Ruby´s blood lust. She did not dare to think, what would have happened if people would´ve been there.

Ruby herself had been shocked and it had took Yang forever to convince her, that she was not becoming a monster but had just followed her natural instincts. Qrow and she told her, that it was necessary for her to let some steam out.

Ruby had freaked out completely and started mumbling about not wanting to hunt again, but a nice amount of improvised strawberry cookies of Yang later and she had calmed down.

Yang smiled at the thought. The cookies were original meant as present for Ruby´s birthday, but she gladly gave them to help her little sister out of her distressed state.

Her trained ears could already pick the noise of the river up and a couple of seconds later came it in view. The embankment to the river was a bit steep, but it was nothing she could not handle.

Reflexes, pounded into her body by countless hours of brutal training were the only things that saved her, when she heard a noise beyond her.

The Beast missed her by only a few centimeter, as she threw herself left, pulling her Dragon Fangs in the motion out.

Her assailant was a single Beowulf. The fact that it was only one caused Yang to tense up and to frankly eye her surroundings. Beowulfs were pack Grimm and traveled never alone. The single one in front of her was most likely just a scout, which meant that he had to be neutralized before he could give the rest of his kind a signal, that there was pray for them to hunt!

She channeled fire dust with a quick flick of her hand into her left sword and managed to fire a crescent of fire of, that hit the Grimm head on just as he was about to howl. The slice one of the Grimms arms of and set him aflame, killing him instantly just as he was about to howl.

Yang looked one moment at the burning dissenting corpse, unsure if she should put the fire out or not, before finally deciding that there was no need to. The ground was wet from the water of the river and the fire would go out by itself.

"There shouldn´t be any Grimm around! Qrow killed every single one of them in this part of the forest, what means that they have to be new in the area!" thought she. A short bang of worry crossed her mind as she thought about it.

"Ruby is out there, unaware of the Grimm! What if they attack? What if they have attacked her?"

Pictures of Ruby surrounded by Grimm flashed through her head, making her panic.

"No, don´t be stupid Xio Long, Ruby makes these look like harmless, cute, little puppies! If they are stupid enough to attack Ruby, then they´ll die!" told Yang herself. "You are in far more danger then her! Or have you really forgotten, that she trashed you in every spar, where she fought seriously? These things can not pierce through Ruby´s scales and she would hear them by a miles distance coming! Plus you would feel an overwhelming sense of distress if she was hurt!"

Ruby was in no danger, but she should still go back. She was, unlike her little demonic sister, not a meta being of death and destruction and her actual combat experience against the Grimm were rather slim. She had left Ember Cecilia together with her guns back in the base camp, a decision, that she cursed right now.

The Katana left her Hand in the very second she heard the second Beowulf howl, the blade racing with terminal velocity at the head of the Grimm and piercing through it´s skull like it was just paper, but it was to late to stop the sound of the howl.

Yang stood motionless like a statue, while she enhanced hear hearing with her as multiple howls came as an answer. Nearby howls.

The roars set Yang in motion as she hurried to retrieve her thrown weapon. She then slowly walked back to the river, knowing that she wouldn´t make it to the base camp.

She´ll have to make her stand here with her back to the river. She would have a severe disadvantage, if she would went to fight them in the forest. She would only be encircled and killed.

If she wanted to survive, she´ll have to met them head on. Now everything relied on how big the Beowulf pack was, if and how many Beowulf Alpha were with the and if Ruby could reach her fast enough.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ruby´s pray revolted one last time before it succumbed to the fatal mix of extreme shock, a partially smashed spine and from having it´s guts torn out of it by the fangs of it´s killer.

She had came like an angel of death over the herd of unsuspecting dear, killing two of them on arrival. She had targeted the leader of the dear, hitting it with such a speed and force, that he was ripped apart.

Before they could apprehend their hopeless situation, she had already killed the animal nearest to her by splitting it´s head with a single, powerful whip with her tail. Then something extraordinary happened.

A young stag, most likely the child of the two dear she had killed, had rammed itself against her pushing her away. He had managed to catch her off guard and he forced the smaller Drakid a couple meters away, while the other deer fled.

Ruby, unfazed of the for her harmless horns, drove her fist into his back, destroying it´s spine and immobilizing the stag immediately. It broke down, presenting the hungry Drakid it´s belly. She ripped it with her claws and teeth open, aimless tearing and devouring, while blood, stomach acid and organs had splattered all over her.

She stood slowly from her dead pray up, looking into it´s empty eyes, which showed the horror it had felt.

"You attacked me to save your friends, didn´t you? You knew that you did not stand a dreams chance against me and yet you fought against me." she said, giving the corpse one last look, before turning around.

She could still track and hunt the dear, who got away down, something in her screamed for her to finish her hunt. She wouldn´t. She had already enough for meat for her and Yang.

She was no longer the girl of half a year ago, who had senseless butchered a full forest of animals. Plus she would disrespect the sacrifice of the young stag.

She just needed to pick the three deer up and fly them back to the base camp.

The loud howl of a Beowulf, that was sharply cut off ended all her thoughts about bringing the rest of her pray down or sparing them. Multiple other Grimm answered the howl with their own roars.

"How is it possible that Grimm are here? I thought, that Uncle Qrow had killed all of ….?" Ruby interrupted herself in her own mind as it dawned her.

Reality, time, space, it all seemed to bent as Ruby combined her Drakid speed with her semblance as she rocked gen sky.

Her instincts, her body, no her _ **entire being**_ screamed one thing at her. Her soul mate was in danger! Her Soul Mate was in danger! _HER SOUL MATE WAS IN DANGER!_

An overwhelming sense of dread filled her entire thinking, while she raced towards the location of her sister, hoping desperately not to be to late.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Beowulfs blood splattered all over Yang as she cut through it´s abdomen and chest with a fast horizontal swing of her blade, while sidestepping a second Beowulf, who came on her from behind and simultaneously stabbing her second sword with supreme precision and speed into four points of his back, piercing through both lungs, spine and heart, killing the Grimm instantly.

Calmly noting the demise of two of her adversaries and not slowing one bit down while she danced through the Beowulf horde, the Dragon Fangs slaying foe after foe.

She froze one of the bigger Beowulf into an ice wall, which she created by slicing with her left blade at the ground before her. Using her chance as the Beowulf beta was incapacitated, she set her right blade aflame and thrust through it´s eye.

Dealing with the normal wolf Grimm had not been a particular problem for her. She was used to fight against opponents, who could move faster then her eyes could follow them, while also utilizing feints and ranged weaponry.

The Grimm were slow, sluggish even in comparison. She had, in order to not absolutely demolished, whenever she spared with her sister and her uncle, learned to predict enemy movements alone by their stance, eyes and muscles. Combined that with her excellent blades, which went through the Beowulf flesh as if it were nothing but mere butter and this was child´s play.

The bad thing was, that she, as a literal thirteen soon to be fourteen year old child, lacked the sufficient power to cut through the faster, stronger and more resistant beta wolfs. She had killed two already and both times had she been forced to use some of the scarce dust in her Dragon Fangs. Yang estimated, while she beheaded another Grimm, That, judging by the size of the pack, there were at least two beta Beowulfs more.

Slash a chest open, without wasting to much energy, damaging vital arteries, so that it bleed out in a few moments, dodging attack by another Grimm, stabbing her sword into the attackers kneecaps and pushing straight into the attack of the next Grimm, who slipped on the wet sand and died via opened head, kicking sand into the face of one who came from behind and sending the blinded beast into the river.

Yang wasted no effort in killing the Grimm in spectacular ways. Her Aura had only partially recovered from her spar with Qrow. The same thing was with her weapons and her body the case. The Dust in the Dragon Fangs would only suffice for two further ice and three fire attacks and she would not be so stupid and utilize lightning Dust near a big river. She had used most of the Dust in the Dragon Fangs spamming attacks on Qrow, trying to hit him somehow.

Furthermore was her body covered in bruises and scratches, what made it noticeable harder for her to deploy her body´s full flexibility and agility in the fight. Yang had a whole Gallery of weapons, traps and combat style, that where suited to take out a large group of weaker opponents, but all those needed her to be either in top form or was in the base camp. It was just really miserable luck.

But having bad luck during fights was something Yang was used to. That meant of course, that she was also used to improvise in a moment. So instead of bobby traps or wirenades (the unholy bastard of a stuff grenade and a spiral of insanely sharp steel wires, who even Qrow feared) served crippled Grimm now as interceptors against enemy movement.

With an exhausted cry felled the blond the last remaining Beowulf, before slumping to the ground, sweat covering her face. Now, with the adrenaline slowly leaving her system, felt the thirteen year old the exhaustion in every inch of her body.

She was forced herself back on her feet, despite the signals of protests, that her body send to her brain. She must not leave her defense open, that was something that Qrow had told her more frequently than everything else.

Her blood froze as she saw what came towards her. Flanked left and right by a beta Beowulf came the Alpha of the Pack. Multiple scars all over it´s body showed that it had experience in battling humans.

She felt how Ruby moving towards her but she doubt that her sister will make it in time.

 **And that is the end of the chapter. Tell me what you folks thought about it, how was Yangs first fight?**


	16. Vale Arc 7: In the Woods

**Vale Arc 7: Day in the woods**

 **Hello Folks, how was the last chapter? Okay? Not Okay? Well here comes the next one. Oh, I should probably warn you, that this chapter holds deeply disturbing scenes.**

Ultimate Kuuga: **Thank you, but I have to say, if you think, that that was hardcore, then boy (or girl) you better watch out for this chapter.**

 **A last thing to the readers, please review more. I am a novice writer, who** **tries to write a really big story. Any review will help me to improve myself. I do not know, what you people think, what you find bad and what you find good so please tell it to me. It does not only help me as a new writer, it helps you as readers as well.**

 **Also:** **See my reaction to Ar** _ **ryn´s**_ **tweet** **that bumblebee is not canon set in scene**

 _ **Admiral Steiner looked past the sea, which was devastated after the last shipping war. Countless thousands had perished in the horrible conflict, which tore families and friendships into pieces. Which sister to fight sister and brother to fight brother. BlackSun had the upper hand through most of the conflict thanks to their secret ship weaponry ´Like Morning Follows Night`. In the End had Bumblebee turned the tide through the development of their own ship weapon `bmblb´ and thee eclipse forces have been driven back. Both sides agreed to shaky peace after that. "Herr Admiral! Herr Admiral!" The screams of a messenger caused Steiner to turn around. "What´s the matter?" "Message of HQ! Sir it is labeled as a priority five message! It is horrible!" "Was? Geben sie her!" ordered the Admiral. He inspected the message closely. The letter escaped his shocked hands, his face took on an ashen color. "How authentic is that message?" "Arryn herself confirmed it, Herr Admiral!" "Good god no, that** **could** **mean** **a shipping worse than anything we have seen before!" BMBLB, the secret weapon of bumblebee was not cano** **n. "Admiral Steiner, HQ demands to know where you and your ship will stand in that conflict?" "I have no loyalty to either of those, I will remain neutral. Plus even a kid could recognize that without BMBLB Blacksun is likely to win! A shame."**_

 **So In my opinion it is quite the douche bag move of RT to bring out shipping songs to flame the war but to say one month later they are not canon.** **I like both pairings but am quite convinced that bumblebee will not happen, simply because we have hard evidence that Yang and blake liking males and have no evidence of any interest for females and Yang is really not a person who would hide her attraction to women, if she were gay.**

 **Oh and yes the lgtb character is sky for all the people who missed that little revelation. That said I actually like the bumblebee ship, but it is like Arkos, nice but the chances of it happening in the show equal nearly zero now.**

 **Like always: I do not own RWBY, I only own the Drakid.** **Enjoy** **the chapter.**

She suppressed the excitement and feeling of carelessness, with cold sense and noted how the right beta wolf and more importantly the Alpha set themselves in motion. Channeling ice dust into her katana, Yang sliced while running in the Earth, creating a plate of ice on which the Alpha and the Beta slipped.

The heat radiating of Yang's burning body caused the ice around her to melt instantly and she too slipped. But unlike the Grimm, she was prepared. And used her momentum to dodge the Beta wolf which tumbled into her direction.

The very second as its claws missed her, she concentrated what she had left of her Aura into her feet to give her a steady stand, and smashed the blade against it´s arm, cutting right through it. While the limb flew away, Yang pulled the Aura out of her feet and rammed the palm of her right hand into the bleeding stump of the Beowulf. The remains of it´s arm, shoulder, and half of it´s chest detonated, killing it immediately.

In the next moment Yang's left side exploded in pain. The girl barely registered how she flew though the air. She could just now recognize something red in the sky, before an icy sensation embraced her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby screamed when she saw her sister get sent flying by the much larger Beowulf and landing in the big river. She didn't stop screaming as her world crumbled into nothing but red.

And such a beautiful red it was too. She could faintly feel how she did acted while under its trance. How her claws entered the chest of her victim, how they broke it´s rips off and pulled them out of it´s body. How her tail pierced it´s crotch, broke through and shot into the back. She heard the Beowulf's pained howls. Felt it´s despair. She did not know that Grimm could have these feelings, it…...it…...it….IT...IT FELT SO WONDERFUL.

To see the beast that had hurt her Soul Mate in such pain, it relished her, fulfilled her. Pinning the larger Grimm down was child´s play for her. A beastly grin appeared on her blood stained face, while she wrapped her tail around the Beowulf's spine and ripped the whole of it out, finally killing her victim in one of the messiest, painful, and most brutal ways possible.

"Yang would be disappointed if she saw me behaving like that, openly taking pleasure in pain, she would be disgusted!"

That thought shot through the troubled Mind of the young Alpha Drakid, clearing it enough for her to take notice of one crucial detail.

"YANG!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The deafening sound of shot of a marksmen rifle Type-3 filled the forest, the bullet missing the target by more than a foot.

"Damn!" said Duke, while he lowered his gun, seeing how he failed to hit the empty beer bottle that served as a target for him. He heard how Ellen and Jaune giggled at his misery. They had every right to. They had hit all their targets the first time.

Duke would normally be embarrassed and unsettled by the fact that two thirteen year old kids were better sharpshooters. But he wasn´t, because it made sense that the children of a Paladin were capable of shooting. And because the humiliation he received was minor compared to what he felt after he was demolished by the little girl with a crippled arm in arm wrestling.

He knew of course that was more or less because of Ellen´s aura, which made her far stronger than he was, but that did not stop him from imagining how his wife and colleagues would tease him about this. More salt had been rubbed into his wound by the fact that the white girl had been obviously aware of this, because she had made a promise to show them nature of Midgar if he lost.

He had been so confident in succeeding that he did not even want something if he won, what he did not. He was sure that neither his wife nor his two daughters would allow him to ever forget that that happened. Good lord, what if the information reached his colleagues.

"Go Dad! Go!" screamed the two Arc children while they watched Jim´s turn to shoot. The blond man grinned at Duke while he took the rifle from him. No one had really any doubts that the Paladin would get full marks in shooting.

Just as Duke was about to give him the weapon, the Arc Patriarch gripped his arm and pulled the man closer to him, his grin and the happy look in his eyes not diminishing a bit.

"There are people in the trees behind us. I count five. Smile and look careless, I doubt they know that I spotted them. I will shoot the targets, then give you the rifle. They will most likely ambush you if you try to reach your car, instead tale Jaune and Ellen to that river you spoke about. Don't worry about me, I do not want my children and you to be caught in the crossfire." he whispered he with a ghostly voice.

Duke had barely the time to progress this information when Jim packed the gun whirled lightning fast around and gave five shots of, which all hit and halved all of his targets. He shoved a second ammunition clip into the rifle and threw it back to Duke.

"I would normally say "try to beat that" but sadly none of the people here can match me, so it would be rather pointless. Say, why don't you take the two to that river, the one you talked about earlier, and search for some seashells? I'll stay back he and collect the bottles. Hate for some animal to get hurt by accidentally eating a shard!"

Duke nodded quietly and went to leave the with the kids. Jaune and Ellen wanted to protest, but each desire to resist was immediately quelled by one look into the now ice cold, serious eyes of their father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim Senarius Arc watch quietly how his precious children left the danger zone. Their safety was not the only reason why he had sent them away. He slowly turned around and walked towards what was left of the bottles, ones that had served as targets for them.

He knew already these people, whoever they were, were most likely not after him. The reason for that were rather simple, it would be suicide for five humans, whether their were huntsman or not to assault a Paladin.

That left Duke, Jaune and Ellen.

Given Duke's friendly welcoming character, it was unlikely he'd pissed someone off enough to make himself a mortal enemy. But he was working in a high security section of one of the most influential corporations of the world, so it was not impossible these guys were after him. The next possibility twisted a virtual dagger in his guts.

The possibility that they were after Jaune and Ellen.

Bending over to one of the bottle shards, he allowed his right hand to lower down on Crocea Mors. He was convinced that if they were after him, they would chose this moment, where he was the most vulnerable to strike.

There was no attack however. One of the unknown men instead moved stealthy through the forest in the direction of where his children were going, trying adamantly to not catch the attention of the behemoth that he was.

"Good luck with that." mumbled Jim. His Aura sense was on a virtually incomprehensible level compared to most. He would have noticed the intruders in his sleep.

Jim took a bottle filled something in it and calmly breathed out. They were a danger for his children. He would show them no mercy, he would be death incarnate for these men.

The man who walked quietly had never let his guard down, a wise move while being close to a probably hostile Paladin. His awareness was the reason why he was able to dodge, when the Arc suddenly whirled and throw something with blinding speed directly at him.

The explosive device inside the bottle detonated not two feet away from the man, sending a hailstorm of splinters in all directions. The second projectile that was hurled his way, only moments after the first, was of complete different nature. A white lance of energy shredded the tree that was to left to the man.

He quickly brought his weapon, a battle axe, up to block the oncoming attack. He was successful, not that it did him any good.

The lance changed on contact with the axe into a white ribbon that wrapped itself around his body, immobilizing him immediately. He and his comrades had not even the chance to try to free him, because the tall blond warrior, who had stood seconds ago on the other side of the opening, was already upon him.

He did not even see the silver sword that ripped through his abdomen in a straight diagonal line directly through his rip cage, heart and lung killing him instantly. The force of the sword swing was so great that the upper body half(actually it was more of a body third) flew a couple of feet through the air.

The blond Paladin, covered in blood and innards, looked up directly at the four remaining men, three actually as judging by the body form, one was a female. It changed nothing, he would kill all of them for threatening his children. A mental correction changed it to most, he guessed he would have to leave one alive for interrogation purposes.

He smirked grimly as he saw how they raised their weapons. They thought that they stood a chance in fight against him? How cute.

A whirl of energy circled in his left hand and began to form a Valesian Longsword.

"So gentlemen and lady, I have a couple of questions and I hope you do not mind answering them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mister Duke, what is going on?" asked Jaune with a nervous voice, while he, Duke and his sister walked steady towards that river.

Dukes, who had once again checked his surroundings looked to Jaune and gave him a smile.

"What are you talking about? You don't want to see the river? It´s is really big and clear!"

Jaune rolled his eyes on the answer and attempted to say something, but was beaten by his sister.

"Well you clearly are unnerved by something, given how you keep check the environment and how you grip that rifle of yours. Plus Dad´s was behaving odd so what´s the matter?" she asked calmly.

"Mr. Duke, please tell us. We can take the information, we have after all seen and experienced things, that were a thousand times worse, than whatever is back there. Well except Dad has to fight multiple inhuman monsters of right now, who are responsible for the disappearances and deaths of hundreds of people."

"Your father spotted five people spying on us and he thought it would be best if he faced them alone, while we went along!" He answered.

"Oh well then let´s go to that river. Five People won´t be much of a challenge for our father, he is a Paladin after all, isn´t that right Jaune? Jaune?"

Jaune, who had walked left to her until a moment ago, was gone.

"Brother, did you stray forward again?" she sighed.

In the next moment broke Jaune through a brush, a panicked expression on his face.

"Come fast!" screamed he, "There is a person in the river! SHE´S DROWNING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soooo, I guess none of you want to answer my Questions, hmm? We can do this the hard, bloody way, which involves lots of stabbing, slicing and dying. Or the easy way, which only needs talking. Honestly I am fine with both, cause both end with me winning!" Jim proclaimed. Judging how the axe guy was capable of not only dodging his first attack, but blocking the second as well meant that these guys had to be hunters, what meant that this whole ordeal might get a little tricky for him to deal with.

He could say with rightful confidence however, that he could take four regular huntsmen and beat em without much trouble, but something was off about these guys.

They just saw him gutting one of their own and just stood there like nothing happened. Their faces and bodies were covered by green clothing, making it impossible for him to draw information of their facial expressions, but someone one his level did not need that. Their body stances told him enough.

And it was their body stances that unnerved him. It was not that they stood particular tense, they had not even their weapons out. Maybe were they really ready to talk?

Wait, shit that meant that he killed that guy comple -

Suddenly every cell and instinct in his body screamed at him to move and Jim, being the Paladin he was, reacted to them on reflex, jumped back.

That jump most likely saved his live, as the dark glowing axe would have impacted the backside of his skull, instead missed him and hit the ground.

The world seemed to slow down as Jim saw everyone bolting towards him, his brain worked overtime. His thrust with Crocea Mors towards the closest's open rips was blocked by the lightning fast weapon of his opponent.

The green shaped huntsman ripped his free arm up just in time to put it in the way of the aura constructed longsword racing at his upper body. The sword cleanly sliced through the arm, but the man had already moved backwards, coming away with a hacked off limp and a deep cut through his chest.

Jim frowned at the sight. His opponent had sacrificed one of his arms and that without even flinching. Sure he would have died otherwise, but the blond Paladin started to doubt that that was the case. He should be dead. Jim had cut his whole lower body half open, slicing through his guts and stomach. Also the blood that leaked out of his wounds came much slower.

He also showed no signs of the pain he had to feel from his grievous wounds. His comrades also made no move to help him. The realization hit him like a Drakid.

"It has to be a Semblance of some sort, probably a destructive one!" thought the Arc, before starting to smirk, "Well if they think that they can get me into a trap, they're in for a surprise!"

He let himself relax, calmly noting his opponent readying another attack. Allowing his pulse to slow down, he felt how the pressure he had felt became smaller and smaller. Jim noted how the insignificant bug before him pointed his axe in a painfully slow motion in his direction, revealing some sort of gun on the front of it. Sighing and gripping Crocea Mors, he allowed her to flood into his mind, to expand herself into him and over him into his surroundings.

He took note how the person who stood only three feet away, fired the first shots. For the entity that was known as Jim Senarius Arc, Paladin of Remnant, Patriarch, loving father of the Arc family, and holder of the legendary Crocea Mors, even the bullets moved sluggishly slow, now that he decided to make real. It had no difficulty swapping these with sword construct out of the air, while simultaneously reaching out for the aura construct behind the man. White spikes, constructed out of his Aura band, pierced him through his spine liver, lungs, heart and mouth.

In the next moment something slammed against his Aura shield and sent him stumbling a few feet back; they had started their attack the very second their comrade died. Covering the ground between them and him in mere moments, they hit him with everything they had.

The largest of the four attacked him with a big warhammer, one covered in spikes. He attacked with frightening speed and vast force, so much that even Jim had trouble evading them without. And he was not the only one. Crocea Mors was only barely visible as a silver blur, while he swung it left and right to block the attacks that rained down on him.

Dodging the razor sharp whip of the female, defending against the collapsible spear of the second using Crocea Mors, and blocking the hammer of the third one with some Aura construct, neither the blond Paladin nor the hostile huntsman seemed be able to best each other.

"They analyzed my fighting style and abilities, while they watch me taking the one with the axe down!" realized Jim, impressed despite the danger, "To not only be able to fully see through my way of combat, but to be fast and skilled enough to utilize these information successfully, these people are no ordinary huntsman! But it is time to end this charade now!"

With a sudden movement broke he out of the stalemate, by sidestepping the lancer and driving his aura powered knee into his guts forcing his lunch out of his body and most likely damaging his stomach and several other organs. With a flick of his hand created he four Aura spears and plummet them into the body of the hammer fighter, distracting him before ramming Crocea Mors into his chest.

Concentrating Aura into his feet he was in seconds upon the female whip fighter. She manage to hit him with her whip one last time, slice a little cut into his face above his eyes, before an Aura induced kick shattered one of her kneecaps. The last thing that the women ever saw was the palm of Jim`s hand, before she Paladin blasted her brain out of her skull using his Aura.

Slow, mechanical clapping sounded through the opening.

"Wonderful, you managed to take out the drohnes! Now tell me, how much Aura have you left?"

 **So how was that? Tell me about it in the reviews. Also terrible sorry that it took so long. Got a new wlan supplier and the old bitched around**


	17. A view into the Future Part 1

**Drakiden Ruby A view into the future Part 1: Completed**

 **Important Note:**

 **For some reason did it not upload the Authors notice as well as the last part of the chapter, when I posted the chapter, I fixed that.**

 **Hi Folks. Hope you liked the last chapter. I got a felling that I did not really good show in what direction this fic will develop, so I decided to give you guys a view into the future ! Part 1.**

Horrific screeches escaped the Valesian soldiers mouth as he was lifted in the air by the monster before him. The Drakid had gripped his head with one of it's scaled hands, the terrifying claws coated in the blood of countless.

Humans and Faunus, women and men, adults and minors, civilians and soldiers, students and huntsmen; all died the same, all were equal. No matter how much of a coward or hero one was, ultimately the Drakid, mankind's worst enemy, nightmares made real, did not care.

It squashed the head of man like someone would smash a fly before jumping back, evading the pink hammer of it's enemy with ease, which burrowed itself in the body of the fallen. With a lightning fast movement of its claws splashed it blood in the eyes of it´s opponent, blinding the ginger.

Shooting with one swing of its wings forward it crashed its thick fist with devastating force into the face of the first year huntress in training, destroying her nose and damaging her skull.

The other hand closed around her throat and stopped the Valkyrie from slumping over, as she was slowly losing her consciousness. The fact that she was cut of her air supply and had suffered intensive head trauma did not stop her from screaming when the Drakid sunk its fangs into her shoulder and ripped a massive chunk of flesh out.

The pleasured sounds, that came from the creature were in stark contrast to the pained cries of it´s victim. But the pleasure that it felt while eating the flesh was enough to avert it´s attention from it´s environment, and even if it was only for a mere moment, it´s was enough for the green clad stealth warrior to strike.

Instead of his sunflowers, two blades crossed with handguns struck. Immediately the twin weapons were broken, unable to even scratch the Drakids curse protected hide. But that wasn't his goal; a small dagger in his left hand was.

The Monster, distracted by eating, only noticed him when he struck. The green Ninja swung his blade, which was one of the few weapons capable of hurting a Drakid, aiming for it´s neck, intending to kill it in one single hit by stabbing through it´spine.

The weapon stopped mere millimeter away of it´s target, the Drakid´s tail wrapped around the young man´s wrist.

" **My, my, aren´t you a stealthy one?** " said it, or more likely she, as the dark twisted voice had a distinct feminine tone, indicating that it was most likely a female. Turning her face around, she showed him her face, that had been painted red by blood.

Ren´s answer to that was to punch her into the face with his free hand as hard as he could.

Searing pain shot through his fingers right up to his shoulder, and he had to bite a scream down as the power in his punch turned against him. It was as if he had tried to punch through solid granite without Aura. No, it was worse.

" **I see, you are one of those humans,"** she said, slowly letting her other victim fall to the ground. **"So please tell me, why did you think punching me with your hands would have any effect, when your weapons made out of steel did nothing against my scales?"**

But instead of answering the monster, Ren only stared at the body behind her, a dead look in his eyes. The Drakid followed his eyes, before realization came to her.

" **Ohhh I get it. She was your friend, wasn't she? Can not say, that I am sorry, her Grenade thrower hammer was annoying as hell, but damn, tastes she delicious! But do not worry, you´ll join her! So smile a bit!"**

Ren barely noticed her speaking, his attention was solely on his childhood friend, laying on the bloodied ground. He slowly tore his gaze off Nora´s mangled form to his would be killer. He saw how she raised her fist to finish him.

He calmly closed his eyelids, knowing that he would be unable to prevent his death from occurring, something he did not want to prevent. Not anymore

But instead of having his face punched in by the Dragon-human he felt a foreign Aura stream inside him, healing his wounds and numbing the pain.

He ripped his eyes open and saw the Drakid´s fist had been stopped by the broadside of the legendary Arc longsword Crocea Mors. Ren knew the weapon and it´s wielder.

"Come on Ren, my friend you look almost like you´ve GIVEN UP!" said his savior, screaming the lasts words as he shoved the Drakid away. The force behind the push was so great the monster was stumbled a couple of feet back.

She took a much more serious stance as she appraised the newcomer, who had stopped. But it weren´t the impressing muscle, which were visible even through his armored clothing or the sword in his right hand, which glowed lightly, what caused the monster to tense up and to prepare itself for an earnest battle.

The surviving soldiers around them, women and men alike stood up and gave the man who had rushed in to save the huntsman in training, so fast that not anyone of them had seen his arrival, one awe filled look.

They were soldiers who had joined the fight, knowing none of them would come out alive, knowing that they no way of beating their foe. They attacked the Drakid to buy their families time that were evacuated from this city that had turned into hell on Remnant in a matter of hours.

The arrival of this man gave these doomed women and men hope. Hope that they maybe, maybe would live to see their loved ones again.

" **Jaune 'The hero' Arc."** The words came out of the Drakid´s mouth slowly, feeling the same astonishment as the humans. Just four, the same ones in everyone´s mind.

He calmly walked forward, holding his honorary brother on one shoulder and kneeled down to his other comrade, before picking her up too and walking back to the soldiers in an equally relaxed manner, suggesting he had everything in control and knew it, which stood in a crass contrast to his peers around him. The orange haired teenager in his arms started to glow as the curse, which the hyperactive girl had received from the Drakid, began to leave her body in the form of black light.

"Who is in charge here?" he asked the soldiers with a powerful yet steadying voice.

He saw how one of the soldiers, a woman with a Captain´s badge, stepped forward, indicating that she was the highest remaining officer. She was clearly shaken because of what had happened but held herself admirably for someone who just had had the ominous joy of encountering a Drakid.

"Take these two. They can still be saved. Go to Beacon academy. Paladin in Training Nikos together with honorary Paladin Schnee and High Paladin Peach established a safe zone there. Just followed the trail of dead Drakids and Grimm, then you should get there!"

The Captain jumped at his words. She whirled around and ordered her men; two of them stepped forward and took Nora and Ren out of his arms, before speeding of in the direction of his arrival.

Jaune slowly turned around to the reason why they ran.

The Drakid stood there, splattered over and over with blood and the remains of organs and brain. She held a long chuck of deformed flesh in her hands, which Jaune could distinctively recognize as a human arm.

Before his eyes bit she the entire hand of.

 ***Soundtrack "Carnage" from Evangelion***

" **You´re done?"** asked she with full mouth, **"Because I´d hate it if these walking flesh sacks would interfere. I will get every single one of them after I killed you, anyway. And even if they were to flee me, they´ll never leave this city alive. Hundreds of my kind are here after all. It´s is truly a shame that you, with your inferior ears, cannot hear how they celebrate! Thousands of lives have been lost so far and by the end of this night the kingdom of Vale will cease t-….."**

She never finished as Jaune answered in his own personal way.

Which was by suddenly appearing before her, using his mammoth Aura reserves by smashing his armored fist into the Drakid's face with enough force to shatter her nose and to send her stumbling back. She screamed, partly because of the sudden pain but more because out of shock, she realized her curse had not protected her. The scream broke abruptly as Jaune´s second fist rammed into her solar plexus with the force of a freight train on max speed, which drove the air out of her lungs and caused her to vomit.

Jaune moved slightly to the side, just enough to avoid the spray of blood, half digested bones and flesh, but did not stop his rain of blows on the creature.

She managed to just dodge the next fist to her head and clawed with her right at his face, but never actually connected as the attack was stopped by the Paladin´s right hand grasping around her wrist, just as the fingers of his left hand closed around her throat

The impressive muscles in his arm tensed as he lifted the larger creature by the throat, light emanating from his body and invading hers.

"Whenever I met your kind it is always the same, you think of yourself as superior over every human, despite being the lowest and weakest of all Drakids. I already killed half a dozen delta´s on my way here and using Crocea Mors for rubbish like you is just a waste and an insult towards him!" snarled Jaune, his anger blossoming at what she had done.

" _How_ " managed she to bring out of her mouth, her voice becoming that of a normal human as the curse was destroyed by Jaune.

"I fought with opponents so much stronger than you, you are not even a challenge." said Jaune, the image of a beautiful Golden haired goddess shooting through his mind. "You lost the very moment my Aura met your scales."

Only because of the training ( or better said one-sided beating) he had received by Ozpin, he was able to sense something moving incredibly fast towards him. His only warning was a faint rush of air before the the Drakid he was holding was ripped in half. He jumped back to avoid the spray of blood, but some splattered his clothes in spite of his speed. He let go of the two Drakid halves, not wasting time while he immediately pulled Crocea Mors out of the sheath. His Aura, mind and soul merged into the blade as he concentrated on his senses to find out where and what the attacker was.

"Be cautious, judging how your new adversary slew the beast indicates that she or he is not only very powerful and in possession of a devastatingly destructive weapon, but is also exceedingly faster than we are! We may have to fight for our very lives." the sword told him in his mind.

"I know." said Jaune in his mind back. "The fact that it managed to cut that Drakid in one attack and the pure speed it used means it has to be either a very fast speed type gama, a beta or an Alpha Drakid. The fact that were are still alive and in one piece makes the Beta or Alpha very unlikely. But on the other hand, has that to be the fasted Gama I have ever seen!"

He neither saw nor heard anything of the enemy, the only trail of hostile presence were the waves of uneasiness which washed over him and filled him from his hair tips to his toes, sending goosebumps all over his body.

"That is far worse than what a Gama should make me feel!" thought Jaune, " I doubt that even a Beta could make my body panic like this! I only felt something like that once in my life!"

Pictures, unwelcome, and excruciatingly painful memories showed up in his mind. Of what had happened back in his time on Beacon, before he had volunteered to join the Paladin training program, knowing fully well he could die in that hell.

Pictures of the bloodbath at the docks, of the tragic drama that left him with scares on his body and soul. Pictures of her.

A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Hello, Jaune." whispered something just over his ear.

The Paladin whirled around swing his sword with blinding speed and hit….. nothing.

It had been an instinctual reaction of his battle hardened body, because his mind went dead the very moment he recognized the voice.

Jaune looked up and every drop of blood in his body froze in shock as he saw what _who_ there was. Crocea Mors slipped very nearly out of his fingers.

Up there on the building stood Ruby Rose in red black clothes, staring at him with her pitch black slitted eyes.

Jaune only realized that the red that she wore, were neither clothing nor paint, when she opened her mouth and gave him a blood red huge teethed grin.

 **Ooooooohhh what happens next I wonder? Anyway that was Part 1 of A view in the Future. Leave a review if you liked if you did not like it, tell me in a review about it so that I can make it better.**

 **Well hope you guys have neat time until the next Part comes out, shouldn´t take too long.**


	18. the end

**The End?**

 **Hello guys, it´s been a while. I´ve been thinking about this fanfic and came to the conclusion that it is in dire need of a rewrite.**

 **I will end this fic as I never intended to make it a full fanfic just something to better my writing skills.**

 **The first chapter of the rewrite will come out in the next two weeks I think under the incredible creative name Drakiden Ruby: The rewrite.**

 **I would appreciate it if you would say to me what you found good or bad in this fic so that I know what to do or not do in the rewrite.**

 **Thank you**

 **-GeneralAllenWalker**


	19. Rewrite up, story over

Rewrite is here

So the first chapter of the rewrite will be up in the next hour or so. That means that this fanfic is officaly over. Thank you all for reading my first story.


End file.
